Dammit, Not Again!
by Mumei Mu
Summary: AU of DK. Just when Naruto was starting to getting used to his sixty harem, life just throw a curve ball at him...Or throw a new contract in this case. His harem have expand greatly and he have to learn how to make it work. But why does they have to be older too! "Dammit, not again! At least there's some around my age..." Naruto looked at several girls, '...Is that a good thing'


**I present you one of the latest story, Dammit, Not Again! A Naruto x Mass x-over fanfic!**

**I'm going to add about four stories or so right now because my laptop is acting weird right now with few flicks, it's kinda old I think…And there's a little money-relating thing but I'm not sure if it's a issue or not since I must overlook/forget something...So I'm adding some stories just in case.**

**Yes, yes, another harem fic. Another massive harem…But I don't care!**

**Before we start, there are few things you need to know about this story…**

**It is a completely AU of Dammit, Kages. Meaning, it is not a squeal but a different story, kinda like 'What-if' stories…However it'll contain spoilers for Dammit, Kages story because you'll see Naruto's 'full' harem (The Naruto female characters) in this chapter.**

**It is a massive harem, how many you ask? It's…Well, you'll find out in this chapter!**

**I won't describe the girls appearance until there are some changes like age-up, deaged in few certain cases, and etc, only OCs.**

**Warning: The first chapter is slightly crack…And there's a long/huge introduction section…**

**Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and everything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: STOP GETTING DRUNK AT AN IMPORTANT MEETING, DAMMIT!**

* * *

"You want me to what?" Kakashi raised his eyebrow at Tsunade while putting his Icha Icha book away in his pocket.

"You hear me, I want you to go to the first World Summit in my place as a representative of Ninji continent." Tsunade said behind her clasped hands, elbows rest on her desk.

"…Ah, and is there a reason why you can't go?" The masked jonin asked.

"Yes, I have to make sure those hussies don't corrupt my baby boy!" The hokage smashed her fist on her desk angrily, "I am so glad that the people I chose are protecting Naruto's innocence from all hussies! It's a miracle that these bitches don't sink their claw into him after three months, three weeks, two days and…" She checked the clock, "Seven hours, forty minutes and ten seconds!"

"…Really, is it accurate?" Kakashi blinked once.

"Yes, really!" Tsunade huffed, "And I'm so glad that he doesn't get the talk yet. He is not going to get one until he's thirty…Forty…"

"…Wait, no one told him the bird and bee?" The masked jonin blinked twice, "Really?"

"Anyway, the info are all in this scroll." The hokage tossed a small scroll at the jonin, "Pick two jonin to go with you as your guard. Now get out of here!" She turned around to pull a projection screen down, revealing dozen pictures and red lines with few circles all over the screen. "I gotta figure out how to protect my little boy's innocence and how to kill Jiraiya for filling the slots out!"

"…Oookay…" Kakashi slowly exited the office bewilderedly before he glance at the scroll in his hand, "World summit, huh? Maybe I should bring this crate of sake bottles Minato-sensei gave me as a goodwill gesture."

* * *

'I still can't believe I'm married to sixty women.' Naruto sprawl out on floor in living room with a long exhale, '…At least I'm getting know them a little more than before…'

"Naru-kun, why are you lying on floor like that?" A voice speaks above him and the blonde tilt his head slightly to see Chiyo looking down at him with a small concern and curiosity. She wear a purple shirt and plain pant.

"Just feel like it." The blonde chunin replied.

"Really?" The daughter of daimyo looked at him quizzically, "Just because you feel like it?"

"Hai, and the tatami floor is so comfortable than it look like." Naruto patted the empty space next to him, "Join me and you'll understand." The girl stares at him for few moments before she lie down next to him with a faint blush and they stare at the ceiling for a while.

"…Ah, the floor is actually comfortable." Chiyo muttered as the blonde nodded slightly before she roll onto her side to face him, "Ano, do you...Have any plans today?"

"Nah, it's my day off." He shook his head.

"Then d-d-do you want to have lunch with me?" She asked.

"J-Just us?" Naruto asked with a light blush as she answer him with a nod, "S-Sure, let's go to…"

"Any place but ramen stand." Chiyo said before she giggles at the chunin's childish pout.

"What are you in mood for?" He asked with a sigh and the princess think it over for a while as they enjoy each other's company.

* * *

'Yeah, I still can't understand why I have to be here instead of Tsunade-sama.' Kakashi feel so out of place as he looked at many people taking their seats in a large assembly hall and half of the members really stand out in several ways from height to unique body type. 'Royals, world leaders, important people…And one measly jonin. There's gotta be some bad joke in there.'

"Before we start, I want to welcome the new faces and thank them for accepting our invitation to our first world summit." A short elder man in elegant robe spoke.

"Universe Summit." Someone coughed under their breath.

"…And I want to thank Kakashi of Ninji for providing drinks for everyone here." The old man gestured to the said jonin.

"A-Ah, you're welcome…" Kakashi rubbed his head sheepishly as all eyes gaze to him, he feel so uncomfortable with all attention. "Um, m-m-may we toast to it?" Most agreed with some laughter, "T-To the world peace."

"To the world peace." Everyone said in unison, picking their glasses up.

"Universe peace." The same cougher said.

* * *

"Again with this shit?" A jonin guard rubbed his forehead annoyingly as he stand behind a panel with the gaping guards, staring at the sight in front of them. "How the fuck strong is this sake?!"

"One-two, one-two, one-two!" Fifteen drunken half-naked leaders perform a can-can dance on top of table while people run around or act crazy, "One-two, one-two!"

"I'M A FAIRY!" A naked king slide across several tables on his back while swinging his member around like an helicopter, "WATCH ME FLYING INTO THE SKY LIKE A BIRD MAN!" He fall off the last table and crash into a small pile of passed-out bodies, "WEEEEEEEEEE!" He kicked his legs up in air with wiggling body.

"Awww, maaaaaaaaan, I think I spill something on my underwear." A random leader slurred with groggily blinks.

"Reeeeally?" A young man with red hair hiccupped, "Diiiiid you?"

"I don't know." He slurred, "There's…Um…A stain…Strain? Sain? Yes, a sain on my underwear."

"Saint on your underwear, really?" The redhead looked down under the table with few wobbles and to people, it look like he's giving someone a head. At this time, someone enter with a tray of foods.

"Sirzechs-sama…" A buxom woman take one good look before she turn around and walk out after dropping the tray on table, "Please excuse me." 'So he's gay, huh? Good thing I don't confess to him or it'll be so humiliating.'

"Oooh, I see it now." The redhead sit up with another hiccup, "You dooooo spill something."

"Yeeeah, let me take it off and dry it!" The leader take his underwear off then toss it onto someone's head.

"HEY, WHO TURN THE LIGHT OUT?!" The tall man stumble around before he trip over a random chair and break several tables with his fall.

"You two are my beeeeeeeeeest friends!" A random queen held two male leaders in headlocks, not caring about the fact that they were burying under her ridiculously large bust.

"Yeeeeah, we're best friend for life!" The right leader cheered drunken.

"Yaaaaay!" The left leader cheered.

"Let's have threesome after the meeting." The queen slurred as the leaders cheered drunkenly, "Friends forever!"

"Saaaaaay, how do we make this world peace happen?" A bulky green-skin queen slurred, "Open up trades?"

"Merge countries into one united country?" A tallest fat queen said.

"World Orgy?" The same old man in robe raised his hand up.

"Oooh, marriage treaty!" Kakashi flailing his arms wildly as he climbed up on his desk, wearing nothing but underwear and mask. "A international marriage treaty! It worked in Ninji so it would work here!"

"Really?" A naked bulky black king stood up, "It do? How?"

"Yes, all the nations in my homeland come together under a treaty and that's the marriage treaty!" The masked jonin said with many nods before he pull a picture of his genin team then point at Naruto, "You see, we have Naruto marry sixty girls, that's ten from each five great nations and all small nations. Now they are having a happy life together…I-I-I-I-I bet you they are fucking right now like in Icha Icha Spiral Harem!" Some laughed goofy with him.

"…Hey, he's right!" The black king suddenly pointed at him as he turned to his fellow leaders, "We should do a marriage treaty! Let's give this Naruto fella more brides! For the world peace!"

"Oooh, we can do the same thing for the universe peace too!" A grey alien pop up with foaming alcohol bottles.

"YES, YOU'RE RIGHT, LITTLE GREY ALIEN THINGY!" The black king pick the alien up and place the creature on his head like an hat, "UNIVERSE MARRIAGE TREATY! UMT, UMT! UMT!" Everyone started to chant together with him, "UMT! UMT! UMT!"

"Wait…" A queen stand up with few wobbles steps, "…How many brides do we have to give him?"

"He have sixty wives, right?" A lamia queen clapped her hands, "So…Forty? To make it hundred?"

"NO, THAT'S TOO MUCH!" A random leader slammed his hands on the desk as everyone turned to him, "…WE SHOULD MAKE IT FOUR HUNDRED AND FORTY BRIDES!"

"…No, my dick say..." A leader stand up before he look down at his flaccid member for ten minutes as everyone stare at it with drunken expression, "…Dick say we should give him nine hundred and fifty-one brides to make it a thousand and eleven!"

"…FUCK YEAH!" Everyone agreed before someone speak again, "Let's whip the contract up!"

"Ooh, ooh, ooh!" Kakashi pulled a thick contract out of nowhere, "We can modify this contract! It's the same one that the kages made for Naruto's marriage treaty!"

"…What the fuck?" The jonin guard stared at his fellow jonin's back weirdly, "W-Where do you get this thing from…AND WHY DID YOU BRING IT WITH YOU IN FIRST PLACE?!"

"I found it in my ass!" The masked jonin turned around with jazz hands, "YAAAAAY!"

"Oooh, give it here!" The bulky king grabbed the contract from the masked jonin as everyone huddle together, "What should we add in this thing?"

"Clean state, full immunity and absolute protection!" An elder female leader said out loud, "So this way, any criminal that volunteer to join the treaty will have their history wipe clean…And anyone who is try to get away from something will be protected by our armies! Which mean, anyone can't lay a hand on the brides' hair or face the wrath of the world!"

"…Oooh, that's smart idea!" The king wrote it down.

"Oh, and they can get anything they want!" Someone raised a hand up, "Like funds for some shits, workshop, their life goals, whatever!"

"Yeah, yeah!" The bulky man nodded as he wrote it down, "What else?"

"A deadline!" The busty queen slurred, "This way, we can fill the spots out faster with volunteers! If someone volunteer other, we lock them in! No way to back out of it forever and ever!"

"Oh, and we better marry him off with important people like princesses, celebrities and anyone we chose!" The black king snapped his fingers.

"Ah, it's good thing I bring that with me!" Someone suddenly threw a largest thick book onto a table, "It's a photo ablum with all females in the universe with all info on them!"

"Wow, are you a stalker?" Everyone looked at the giver

"Nope, I like to collect info on every single one!" The person said out loud, "I even got one on all males! Wanna see?"

"Oooh, yeah, after we check this women book!" The king nodded with everyone before they open the book and go through it while writing some names down.

"…S-S-Should we do something to stop them?" A guard asked nervously.

"No, it's too troublesome to get in middle of this shit." The jonin guard deadpanned before he point to a poor guard tapped to the wall with drawing all over his face, "Until you end up like this guy over there." He sighed with slumped shoulders, "Just stay out of it and pretend like it never happen in first place."

"A-Ah, speak from experience?" A male centaur guard looked at him.

"Yes." The jonin guard deadpanned, "And they'll forget it tomorrow so no worries…It's better to carry this secret to the grave."

"…Well, on bright side, we're going to have a world peace, right?" The guard looked at her fellow guards nervously and everyone looked back to the drunken leaders finishing up the contracts before they nod at each other.

"And done!" The black king stumbled out with the contract, "I'm gonna make copies and give it back to you all before this night end!"

"UNIVERSE PEACE, BABY!" The elder woman hopped on desk in her birthday suit, swinging her breasts around and everyone cheered while the guards look on with green faces.

The next day, everyone don't remember a single thing as they return to their homeland with massive headaches and no one know that they have contracts inside their luggage until they get home. The guards will carry this secret of what they witnessed to their grave to spare their leaders from any humiliation.

* * *

A month later, Naruto and his wives stand in the living room with confusing expression as they stare at Kakashi sit on his knees with arms straight up above his head, littered with bruises and bumps, then their eyes shift up to fuming busty hokage and laughing toad sage. "Um, baa-chan, what happened to Kakashi and why is ero-sennin acting like that?" Naruto asked.

"I happened to him." Tsunade growled with crossed arms as her eyebrow twitching violently, "And he's acting like that because he's being pervy like always."

"Because it's fu…" Jiraya laughed before the fuming hokage bonk him on his head.

"Um, may I ask what bring you three here in first place?" Hinata fidgeted.

"Kakashi?" The hokage growled lowly.

"I went to a world summit last month and um…" Kakashi slowly lower his arms down.

"UP!" The hokage barked, causing his arms to shoot straight up.

"W-W-We somehow manage to set up a treaty for the world…" The masked jonin said, "And other planets in outer space." His comments cause the group to raise their eyebrows at him, "…A-A-And it's a international marriage treaty…"

"I don't see how it re…" Naruto said before he pause as he realize something, "…No."

"Yes." Tsunade rubbed her forehead furiously.

"No, you don't!" He looked at his teacher in shock.

"I-I think I just did." Kakashi sweated heavily, "Mazel tov?"

"…What the fuck does this mean?" Tayuya raised her eyebrow at the masked jonin with the others, never have heard of this word before.

"Um, I think it mean congrats in another language?" The masked man said, "That's what one of the leaders told me while I was in waiting room." He doesn't know why he decides to say it in this situation.

"So is it gonna be another sixty brides, huh?" Kurotsuchi crossed her arms, glancing at her gaping husband.

'They better not get in my way to have some cuddle time with my Naru-kun.' Shizune thought, 'Or try to stop me from give him his first experience! Oooh, I will grab his…' Her mind slowly fills up with dirty stuffs as a small blood drip down from her nose.

"Nope, he get nine hundred and fifty-one brides to join you girls!" Jiraiya laughed out loud as everyone widened their eyes in pure shock and disbelief, "You lucky dog, you!" He guffawed harder, 'It's not like he's gonna get more TEN babes! Just thousand of girls his age, ha!'

"Here is a book about races and species." Tsunade gave Naruto a book, "The universe is larger than we thought so don't be surprise if you meet a…Alien or Furry, was it?"

"…Wha…" Naruto opened the book to random page, "…WAIT?! GHOSTS ARE REAL?!" He suddenly ran off with a bloodcurdling scream, "I FUCKING KNOW IT!"

"Fuck, and I just cured him of this phobia." Tenten exhaled wearily.

"And by the way, you all are going to move again." The hokage growled again, "To a large island...You better start packing right now because you're going to be there in four days and meet the brides for the first time. Introduction and all these jazz."

"…Is the new place bigger?" Ashina asked arrogantly but the hokage just stomp out with a grumble, followed by laughing toad sage and trembling masked jonin.

'Why do they have to make this damn contract ironclad?!' Tsunade roared within her head, 'HOW AM I GONNA KEEP MY LITTLE BOY STAY PURE?!' It's impossible for her ten Konoha brides to cockblock every hussy from her baby boy!

* * *

'One thousand and eleven girls…' Naruto stare at his feet nervously, he really doesn't know how to feel about that and his mind went back to this day when Tsunade told him about the first marriage treaty. 'T-T-That gotta be some fucked-up dream…' He sighed.

"Holy shit!" Karui gasped loudly, snapping Naruto away from his inner struggle. "You tellin' me we're owning this island?!' She gestured to her surrounding as the group walk up a trail within a forest, they have arrived on a island few minutes ago and they discovered that the island is huge, so huge enough it can pass off as an continent to a person.

"Yes, technically." Tsunade huffed, "For some reasons, the leaders decide to gift Naruto his own island as some gesture of goodwill for world peace. Hell, he get his own star for some reason!" Some kunoichi looked up to the sky oddly, how can someone own a star when they can't get up there? "And here we are, your new home."

"Damn, imagine all sex sh…" Jiraiya whistled before the furious hokage ram her elbow into his stomach.

"HOLY…!" Almost everyone dropped their jaws with widened eyes when they saw the building in front of them for the first time. It's a largest castle surrounding by several different kind of buildings with largest front and back yards, fenced off by tallest stone walls with wooden gates that remind some of Konohagakure's giant wall. "T-T-That's our home?!" Temari slowly turned to Tsunade in complete disbelief and the busty hokage was about to reply until they hear a voice.

"Hello, are you the arrivals from Ninji?" The group turned around to see a very beautiful young woman with silver hair in maid uniform.

"Um, hai, we are." Sakura nodded.

"I see, and Naruto-sama is…" The maid scanned the group with her eyes.

"Um, that's me." Naruto raised his hand up slightly and the woman stares at him for few minutes.

"…May I ask how old are you?" She asked.

"I just turned thirteen." The blonde replied.

"…Ah, I see." The maid blinks blankly before she nod her head slightly, "I am your head maid, my name is Grayfia Lucifuge…" She paused for a moment, "Please excuse my mistake, Grayfia Uzumaki."

"…Wait, what?" Naruto blinked rapidly up to her, "Uzumaki? Does that mean you're…"

"I am one of your brides." Grayfia replied as the blonde jinchuriki choke on his spits, "I take the liberty to change my last name in advance before our wedding in a future date."

'…Fucking lucky bastard, another ten.' Jiraiya shoot a envious glare at Naruto's back, 'But at least there won't be any more of tens.'

"Please follow me." The silver-haired maid gestured to the castle before she start walking, "The rest of your brides are waiting in entrance hall."

"Wait, everyone is here?" Karin blinked rapidly as the group followed her, "Already?"

"Yes, some have arrived few days early and some in morning." Grayfia nodded before she open the front doors then step aside, "Please enter."

The toad sage was about to follow the group but Tsunade pull him back with a hard look, "Jiraiya, no lewd commentary in front of Naruto or I'll break some eggs. Get it?"

"G-Get it." The pervy sage gulped with rapid nods, "Jeez, you're so overprotective of this gaki. 'My little boy that, my little boy this', why don't you just go and adopt him already?"

"The papers are in process." The busty hokage walked past him with a huff.

"…Wait, you're actual doing it?" Jiraiya dropped his jaw before he brush it off for now, there's something important that he would focus on and that's getting new material for his Icha Icha books!

When Naruto and the group enter the entrance hall, they were immediately greet by a largest crowd of diversity and some ninjas were almost take aback by some appearances like the giants or monster girl. The groups stare at each other with different reactions and expressions until Grayfia speak up as she gestured to the blonde boy, "Naruto-sama and the Ninji brides has arrived with guests."

"W-W-Wait, that's Naruto?!" Someone pointed at him, "H-H-How old is he?!"

"Yes, that is Naruto and he recently turns thirteen." The silver maid replied curtsy and the blonde chunin swear he hear few shrieks.

'Why does everyone kept asking my age every time?' Naruto wondered to himself as his mind flash back to his first meeting with the kunoichis before he look at the crowd again, scratching his head awkwardly. "Um…Yo, I'm Uzumaki Naruto…Naruto Uzumaki." He was told that some countries use given name first and surname last, "And those are Chiyo, Haku, Fu, Sakura, Hanabi, Hinata, Natsu, Yome, Tenten, Shizune, Karin, Kin, Hinoko, Akita, Karasuba…"

"I'm Mei." Mei cut Naruto off with a smile before she gesture to her fellow sister-wives, "Ruka, Ameyuri, Buntan, Kurenai, Shiho, Tamaki, Sana, Tarui, Ashina, Hako, Namida, Ran, Jun…"

"Kurotsuchi." Kurotsuchi raised her hand up with a easygoing wave before she jab her thumb at some girls near her, "That's Suzumebachi, Shirotsuchi, Saya, Maki, Konan, Mabui, Yugito, Yodo, Wasabi, Sen, Pakura, Shizuka, Ajisai, Amaru…"

"My name is Shion." Shion spoke up as she gestured to the rest, "That is Temari, Samui, Hotaru, Tsuru, Ino, Karui, Yukata, Hebiichigo, Ameno, Hokuto, Erimaki, Ryuzetsu, Tayuya, Matsuri and Tsukino."

"And…Um…" Naruto turned to the crowd with sheepish head-scratch, "Since Grayfia already introduced herself to us…W-Who wants to go first?" Someone step forward and at same time, the two sennin enter the hall.

"Hey, did we miss the in…" Jiraiya immediately drop his jaw as soon as he saw the person that stepped forward, "HOLY! LOOK AT THESE KNOCK…" Tsunade's elbow ram into his stomach without any mercy, forcing him to drop down on his knees with rough coughs.

"Hello, my name is Nami." A young orange-haired woman in tight white sweater dress with belt smiled down to Naruto warmly, "My, I don't know that I was going to marry a cute boy like you."

"Um, t-thank…" The young chunin scratched his head bashfully and Nami gesture to several women as they appear at her side.

"That is Nico Robin, Nefertari Vivi, Wanda, Carrot, Vinsmoke Reiju, Rebecca, Camie…" Nami introduced each person before she point to a giant mermaid as the mermaid attempt to hid herself in back timidly, "And Shirahoshi."

"H-H-Hello…" Shirahoshi stuttered shyly.

"My name is Boa Hancock." Another beautiful woman stepped forward with one hand on her hip as her another hand flick at several women behind her, "Behind me are Aphelandra, Rindo and Marguerite."

"I am Gion." A slender woman takes a short stride up in front with two women, "And with me are Tashigi and Sadi."

"I can't wait to see what kind of face he make, mmmm." Sadi licked her lip with a whisper.

"Please don't." Tashigi hissed lowly to her, pushing her glasses up.

"Um, I'm Cosette…" A young woman in chef uniform nervously approached them, fidgeting with her skirt. "I-It's my pleasure to meet you, Naruto…" The blonde boy never gets a chance to open his mouth when a voice speaks a little loud.

"Hello, my name is Mansherry." Naruto looked down to see a seven inches tall woman with equally tiny woman as Mansherry gives him a curtsy, "And that is Cotton."

"Hey, big guy." Cotton waved.

"Hiya, I'm Koala." An attractive curvy woman suddenly ruffle Naruto's hair up with a cheery smile before she point at few women, "And that are Perona, Milky, Tristan and Baby Five. That's her alias, by the way."

"My name's Charlotte Myukuru!" An curvy woman with long arms suddenly zoomed in close to him with a wide smile before she point to two women and a teenager, "And that's my sisters! One with shark tail is Praline, she may look so scary but she's really nice, you should have seen her with bunch of kitties! The tall one is Amande, she's almost thirty and she's totally exciting to marry you when you come in because she really has a thing for young boy! The young one is Pudding, she's three years old than you and…"

"Myukuru, shut up!" Pudding tugged Myukuru's arm with a low hiss, "I do not want you to spill my secrets or anything to this…This brat!" She quickly turned to Naruto with a bright smile, "Hello, Naruto, it's nice to meet you. Please excuse my big sister, she can be very talkative and hyper sometime."

"Um, it's okay." Naruto gave her a sheepish smile and an athletic Hispanic teenager with reddish-brown hair approached him.

"Hello, I'm Carmen Sandiego." Carmen smiled.

"And I'm Lara Croft." A young brunette woman raised her hand up in greeting.

"Hi, Addie McCallister." An older teenager gave him a small wave, her eyes glued on a small screen thingy in her another hand. What this thing is, Naruto have no idea.

"Hi, human boy!" Another older teenager suddenly popped up in view with a exciting tone, "My name's Mavis Dracula. Nice to meet you!" before he can say anything, a voice speak from below again.

"Smurfette's the name." Again, Naruto look down to see a tiny blue woman with a goodhearted smile, twirling her white dress around.

"Hi, I'm Jenny Wakeman." The blonde boy was almost taken aback when he look up to see a female teenager made of metal with a wide smile.

'Ah, that's a fembot?' Naruto blinked rapidly.

"E-Eh, I'm Takizawa Kyoko…" Kyoko clear her throat nervously when she take a step forward, wearing a grey sleeveless turtleneck dress with home slippers. "P-Please call me Kyoko if you prefer…"

"HOLY, THE MELONS…" Jiraiya gawked.

_WHACK!_

The toad sennin kiss the hard stone floor, courtesy of Tsunade's fist.

"My name is Daphne." A voluptuous blonde woman in very revealing see-through gown over black leotard approached Naruto with a bright smile before she give him few pats on head, "You're so cute and adorable."

"Yoo-hoo, cutie, I'm Cala Maria." A giant mermaid with octopus hair wiggled her fingers flirty.

"N-Nice to meet you…" The blonde chunin scratched his head, 'Please don't tell me that everyone are older than me…' It really bug him that the brides he met so far aren't near his age…

"Hello, I'm Wednesday Friday Addams." Naruto nearly jump out of his skin with few others when a pale young girl appears at his side with blank face. "It's very gut-wrenching to meet you. I was hoping to have an older man to defile my twelve year old body with unspoken acts."

"Um, I don't understand?" Naruto tilted his head at her confusingly, never notice many red faces around him or hear any gasps. "Um, I'm sorry I'm not old…And what do you mean unspoken acts?"

"No, that is fine because you're a year older than me so we can work with that." Wednesday said flatly, "And by unspoken acts, I mean you should shove an iron di…"

"HELLO,I'MEBINOMEI!" A older busty teenager suddenly barge in between them with morbidly red face as Naruto nearly yelp out of shock before she quickly clear her throat few time, "E-Eh, sorry…Hello, I'm Ebino Mei. Call me Mei." Naruto blinked confusingly, barely notice that several girls were pulling Wednesday away while covering her mouth.

"…I'm Syalis, please call me Suya…" A young sleepy teenager with white hair slowly pace up to him with a wide yawn before she glance around, "…Do you know where the master bedroom with luxury comfy bed is?" Almost every ninjas shake their heads in complete confusion, "Ugh…It's taking forever to find this room…" She just walks up the stairs, "I just want to go to sleep…Maybe I'll make something."

"…" There was a long silence as everyone stare up the stairs until someone break it, "HI! I'm Mercedes, the most sexy loli princess in the world!" A very well-endowed loli princess suddenly stands in front of Naruto with a big smile on her face before she suddenly stare at his groin as she lick her lip, "How big is your rod?"

"…The rod?" Naruto turned his head to a small red rod that hang off his orange jacket, "I dunno, never measure it."

"No, silly, I mean your meat r…" Suddenly, several kunoichis covered Mercedes' mouth, dragging her off to other side to few other's and his confusion.

"Hi, Naruto, I'm Hermione Granger." An older brunette teenager with a unfamiliar accent greeted him with a strained smile before she gesture to three older teenagers with her as they gave him a small waves, "That are my friends, Luna Lovegood, Ginevra 'Ginny' Weasley and Cho Chang."

"My name is Violet Baudelaire." A tall slim teenager with black hair spoke with wearily expression.

"I'm Super Sonico, just call me Sonico." A buxom pinkette older teenager smiled cheerily.

"HIYA!" An attractive gyaru teenager with dyed blonde hair waved animatedly, "I'm Okazaki Miku! Call me Miku!" Before Naruto know it, several more gyaru teenagers suddenly glomp him out of nowhere.

"I'm Kuroi Mariko, shota-chan, call me Maako!" Mariko hugged Naruto's head to her large breasts with a chirp, "I call first dib on this cute shota-chan!"

"H-Hey, no first dibs!" Another gyaru pull him away from her into her breasts as the poor boy flailing his arms around, "I'm Kurosaki Kanako and that's my BBF, Kurokawa Hijiri."

"I'm Kuroiwa Konoko." Another teenager snatch him away from Kanako with a deep sigh as the poor boy gulp some precious oxygen in before she point at a laughing gyaru, "She's Kuroiso Umi."

"So funny, lolol!" Umi laughed out loudly and the ninjas raised their eyebrows confusingly at 'lolol' part before they brush it off, assuming it to be a verbal tic.

"And I'm Ookuro Emi." A young gyaru woman step in between them with a smile as she pushed the gyaru girls off to one side, "Hope we'll chat later after the whole thing."

"Nooo, I wanna do him nooooow!" Mariko whined and the chunin look so confusing until someone catches his attention with a small cough.

"I'm Takagi Saya." A older teenager placed a fist on her hip arrogantly before she mutter to herself quietly, "Can't believe I'm marrying a kid."

"Hello, I'm Marikawa Shizuka." A busty blonde woman suddenly appeared from nowhere, pulling him in a hug. "It's lovely to meet you."

"Um, you too." Naruto take a step back with a scratch behind his head before someone else pull him into a tight hug, robbing him of oxygen once again.

"Hi, I'm Lala Satalin Deviluke!" Lala chirped, "I'm an alien from Deviluke planet! I'm so happy to be your wife!" She released the gulping blonde from her hug to point at two girls near her, "And that's my sisters, Momo and Nana!"

"Hello." Momo raised her hand up with a smile and Nana just cross her arms with a scowl as she gave him a dirty look for some reasons.

"H-Hello…" The blonde boy coughed a couple times before he look up to Lala with a blink, "Um, alien? Like from outer space?"

"Yup, does it bother you?" Lala tilted her head worriedly.

"Um, n-no, not at all…" Naruto scratched his head, "Just…Um…Surprised that there's life in outer space…" He did read the info books about races but he still can't wrap his mind around it...and the fact that he's now married to over thousand women.

"Oh, goody!" The busty pinkette alien clapped happily.

"Hi, ashikabi!" A very busty brunette teenager in miko-like outfit suddenly grabbed his hands before she swing it up and down animatedly, "I'm number eighty-eight, Musubi!" She started to point each certain girls out, "They are sekirei like me! That's Yume, Matsu, Kazehana, Benitsubasa, Haihane, Uzume, Tsukiumi, Sai, Shi, Yomi, Yahan, Oriha, Kaie, Yuna, Toyotama, Hibiki, Hikari, Taki, Kuno…" Musubi paused to take a breath as someone approach her from behind, "Akitsu, Himeko, Hatae, Kocho, Namiji, Kaiha, Kuzuri, Narashino, Natsu, Kaho, Katsuragi, Yashima, Kujika, Mitsuki, Mitsuha, Natsuka, Nanami, Juusa, Saki and…"

"Name's Karasuba." A slender white-haired woman immediately covered Musubi's mouth as she flashed a very familiar smile to some ninjas, "Mm, you don't look bad." She licked her lip slowly with a certain glint in her eyes, "Can't wait to have some _fun._" Immediately, several kunoichi's minds flashed back to the first meeting between Naruto and their Karasuba.

"Oh, kami, there's two of them!" Pakura's eyes widened in horror.

"A-A-And they even have same name…" Suzumbachi shivered slightly.

"Fun, like training?" Naruto said innocently before he tilt his head with squirting eyes when he get a deja vu feeling, 'Wait, did I say that before…Ugh, and I gotta to remember not to get confusing with two people with same names!' He barely notice that the grinning swordwoman were dragging the squirming brunette teenager back to her fellow sekirei as they stared at her with different expressions.

"Damn, girl, how the hell did you say all of our names in one standing?!" Uzume whistled impressively at the whining brunette.

A female walk up to Naruto with a smile before she take his hand then shake it, "Hello, I'm Elora. It is nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too…" The young jinchuriki glanced up and down her appearance in amazement.

"I'm a faun, you dork." Elora suddenly bend down to meet his eyes with an impish grin.

"I'm also a faun." A blue faun popped up at the brown-furred faun as she plays with a yo-yo, "Name's Lila."

"I'm Bianca." An anthro blond rabbit take few steps forward before she gives him a small bow, "Pleasure to meet you."

"Same…" Naruto was about to reply back until something jump into his arms without any warning and he nearly yelp when his face get lick by…"A puppy?" He said as soon as he hold it at arm length.

"Houndour!" The Rottweiler-like creature barked with wagging tail, its tongue hanging out from one side.

"You can say it's a puppy in a way." An older brunette teenager with hat jogged up to them with a good-sported smile, "She really likes you…" She noticed his confusing look, "It's your first time seeing a pokemon, right? I'm Hilda, by the way."

"Hai, it is." Naruto glanced between her and puppy pokemon in his hands, "Um, do you want her back?"

"Ah, no, she's yours." Hilda scratched her cheek with a sheepish giggle as he blinked owlishly, "I thought it'll be nice to gift you your own first pokemon as a way to bond our relationship."

"O-Oh, um, thank you." The blonde boy turned his head to Houndour as it lick his hands happily, "Um, I'll take a good care of her."

"Ah, Hilda, no fair!" A young brunette teenager suddenly invades Hilda's personal space with childish pout, "You never say anything about giving our future husband his own pokemon!"

"Sorry, Rosa." Hilda stick her tongue out at her and the said girl glare at her before she turn to Naruto.

"Hi, I'm Rosa." Rosa said, "If you want to, I can give you some tips on how to take care of your pokemon." She turn her torso slightly to gesture to some girls that walk up to them, "Meet May, Misty, Iris, Roxie, Roxanne, Shauna, Bianca, Serena, Korrina and Lillie."

"My name's Cynthia." A blonde woman waved then gesture to some females, "Diantha, Elesa, Gardenia, Acerola, Phoebe, Winona, Flannery, Candice, Caitlin, Viola, Olivia."

"Skyla's the name." The older red-haired teenager grinned as she introduced some more with her hand, "That's Shauntal, Mina, Kahili, Jasmine, Whitney, Valerie, Sabrina, Maylene, Fennel, Mallow…"

"Plumeria." A punk older teenager grunted annoyingly before she jabbed her thumb at a young adult, "Courtney." The said adult just stares at Naruto blankly and very few swear they can see a tiny tickle of blood from her nose.

"Hiiiiiii, I'm Otori Kaede." An older teenager walks over to them at very slow pace with ditzy expression as Naruto put his new pokemon down at his feet, "Caaaaaall meeee Kaede if yooooou want to."

"Ciao-su, I'm Manbagi Rumiko." Another gyaru teenager held her opening hand up near her face before she point to a stiffen teenager at her right side, "She's Komi Shouko." The stiffen girl just nod her head at very fast pace and some certain people believe she was glaring at them darkly under her bangs.

"Name's Gunilla." A tall burly teenager said stoically as she pointed each person out from a small group, "Annabeth Chase, Bianca di Angelo, Silena Beauregard, Piper McLean, Ella, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Zia Rashid, Sadie Kane, Prickly Pear, Zoe Nightshade and Juniper."

"Hello, Naruto, my name is Miia." A red-haired lamia slithered up to him with a cheery smile, "I'm looking forward to getting know you."

"Same here." Naruto glanced up and down her appearance curiously, 'Is that a monster girl I read about in this book?' He wasn't sure that these anthro girls he met earlier were monster girls too or not, meaning he needs to read this book again.

"Greeting, I am Centorea." A busty centaur bowed with her right arm before she introduce some more monster girls, "I present you Tionishia, Meroune Lorelei, Doppel, Emeth, Kinu, Manako, Liza, Actia, Cathyl, Nubi, Cacasia, Chevio, Freesia."

"I am Queen." A buxom queen bee girl stepped in with confident as one of her four arms gestured to a bee girl, "And she is Honey." The said bee girl bowed politely.

"I'm Gala!" A red ghoul girl in white sundress hopped bubbly with cheerful wave then threw her hand at other monster girls, "And they are Tito, Miraj, Nana, Ils Nineta, Mokunaii the eleventh, Mimi, Paula, Urt."

"WHOA, THOSE HIPS AND HUGE FUCKING TI…" There was a sound of hard punch and heavy thud, most people don't have to look back to know that their hokage just hit the pervy sage again.

"Hello, master, I am Myuu." A slim maid with reptile features bowed then gesture to a small group next to her, "Meet Flare, Oct, Nan Que, Quess, Saane, Tolepas, Shire, Merino, Mil, Ruka." At this time, Tenten notice an certain monster girl walk toward them and she quietly take hold of Naruto's hand to his confusion.

"Ten-chan, wh…" Naruto was about to ask her until he stiffened up with widened eyes when he see…

"Hiya, I'm Rei!" A ghost girl with loose white t-shirt and damaged jean float few inches above the floor with a cheerful smile.

"H-H-H-H-H-H-Hi…" The blonde boy said with shaking eyes, trying his best not to scream his head off as his grip tightened on Tenten's hand.

"And that's Mosukii, Lala, Kuu, Cara, Chizu, Lato, Kuruwa, Mashu and Kyure." Rei pointed to other girls and she gives him another smile before float away to one side.

"Hi, I'm Diane." A giant woman waved happily then point several women out faster, "That's Veronica Liones, Jericho, Jenna, Zaneri, Vivian and Derieri."

"My name's Park Ha Neul but you can call me Zoe." An attractive well-endowed petite older teenager spoke with hands behind her back before she gesture to other three teenagers with her head, "She's Kim Mi Jin, aka Mira. Hong Jae Hye, known as Joy, and Kim Yui."

"Yo, I'm Lola Bunny." An athletic anthro cream bunny raised her hand up lazily before she tilt her head at an anthro duck, "That's my BBF, Tina Russo." Her head tilt to other side at another anthro rabbit, "And my cuz, Lexi Bunny."

"I am Queen Tyr'ahnee and you shall feel honor that I chose you as my husband." An attractive curvy alien flicked her hair over her shoulder with hands on hip.

'Oh, joy, another one of them.' Several kunoichi thought to themselves, sneaking few glances at Ashina.

"I'm Cassiopeia." A blonde woman smiled.

"I'm Minerva Mink." Minerva strided over in a very revealing red dress as she gave him a sly smile before she gesture to another attractive blonde, "Her name is Hello Nurse."

"…Really?" Naruto raised his eyebrow puzzlingly at the blonde woman, "Your name is…Hello Nurse?"

"That's right, sug." Hello Nurse blushed lightly from embarrassment, "My parents kinda screw it up with my birth certificate when I was born…Just call me Nurse."

"Okay." The chunin nodded once.

"Why is everyone going along with it?" An Latino teenager suddenly speak up a little loud, "I mean, isn't it illegal to marry a k…"

"Ugh, don't you even stop whining and read the damn contract or culture book instead of complaining for lawsuits." An goth teenager walked past the Latino girl with an eyeroll before she look down at Naruto, "Sorry about her, she's always like that since the Total Drama Island season ended and she's pissed off because someone sign her up for this thing. I'm Gwen and the one that complained just now is Courtney." The boy tilted his head confusingly at 'Total Drama Island season' part and he never get a chance to ask her when someone else suddenly pick him up, hugging his head right in between her large breasts.

"Oh my gosh, you're so adorable!" A bombshell teenager squealed as the poor boy flailing his arms around once again, "I'm Lindsay! Great to meet you, Nathan!"

"I-I-It's Naruto." The boy managed to detach himself from her hug with few coughs.

"Hi, I'm Zoey." A redhead appoched him with a smile as eight more teenagers follow her, "That's Dawn, Heather, Bridgette, Dakota, Samey, Izzy, Sky and Crimson."

"It's Sammy." The blonde teenager in cheerleader uniform raised her index finger up.

"Sorry!" Zoey muttered.

"Naruto-sama, I want to introduce you to…" Grayfia suddenly speak up as she gestured a large group then point each out by call their names, "Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Koneko Toujou, Asia Argento, Ravel Phenex, Kuroka Toujou, Sona Sitri, Serafall Leviathan, Kunou, Le Fay Pendragon, Momo Hanakai, Seekvaira Agares…" She paused to let it sink in for a moment, "Gabriel, Irina Shidou, Tsubasa Yura, Kiyome Abe, Elmenhilde Karnstein, Tomoe Meguri, Rossweisse, Xenovia Quarta and Bennia." With that, the silver-haired maid walk back to the audience as the group step aside while give him different kind of greeting.

"Um, hello, I'm Pyrrha Alexandra…" A petite blonde teenager said gently and timidly before she turned her head to women near her, "T-That is…Um…my aunt, Cassandra Alexandra…Natsu, Kamikirimusi, Hilde…Taki, Viola, Xianghu, Talim…Setsuka, Lynette, Hualin and Ivy Valentine…"

"Aunt and niece?" Jiraiya giggled, "Woo, boy, you're gonna love aunt-niece tag-te…" There was another loud smack.

"HI!" A pale teenager suddenly thrust her face closer to him, nearly cause him to jump up with a yelp. "I'm Aja Tarron and it's so lively to meet you!" She gestured at herself with one hand, "By the way, this is my disguise. I'm an Akiridion from outer space…Oh, and don't call me 'Alien' because that's so, like, offense to me."

"Um, I'll keep in mind…" Naruto slowly take one step back for more space and someone come into his view.

"Hi, I'm Claire Nunez." She waved then pointed to a teenager who was so focus on her screen thingy, "That's Mary Wang." The said girl just waved once then tapping her thumbs on screen.

"Greeting, I am Sugino Kaho." Suddenly another maid appear with a smirk that look so familiar to Naruto and some others before she shift her arm to two teenager girls, "I present you Kujou Minori and Saionji Tsubasa."

"I'll be in your care." Tsubasa smiled gently.

"Yoo, I'm Choi Dal Dal." A petite teenager popped in with a sweet smile.

"Lee Moon Young." An athletic pinkette flashed him a wide grin, "Call me Moon."

"Kim Hye Shin." A slim redhead crossed her arms corkly, seems to not be happy about being here for some reason.

"I am Lust." A woman in black smiled sweetly but to some certain girls, there was something behind this smile when she looks at Naruto.

'Please don't tell me there are more shotacons here…' Sakura sweatdropped, she hope some girls don't have weird 'sibling-play' fetish like Ino.

"I'm Catherine Elle Armstrong." A gentle petite teenager in dress smiled before she gesture to another blonde at her side, "And she's Winry Rockbell."

"Hiiiiii, I'm Charmy Pappitson." A short petite girl raised hand above her head with dreamy smile then she pointed to others, "Meet Vanessa Enoteca, Noelle Silva, Grey, Mimosa Vermillion, Mereoleona Vermillion, Charlotte Roselei, Sol Marron and Sally."

"I'm Alexandra." An older black teenager approached him with three other girls, "And that's my BFFs, Samantha and Clover…And Mandy." She said it with some slightly distaste.

"Hey!" Mandy shoot daggers at her way with scowl and she was about to bicker with Alexander until someone cut her off.

"Yo, I'm Taki Suzuna." A petite slim teenager said cheerfully then she pointed at two teenagers, "Anezaki Mamori and Koizumi Karin."

"Yoooo, I'm Takanashi Hikari, the cutest awesome vampire ever!" A teenager suddenly dragged four people with her by force, "That's my twin sister, Himari the human. My friends, Kusakabe Yuki the ice maiden and Machi Kyouko the Dullahan! Our teacher and now future sister-wife, Satou Sakie the succubus!"

"OI!" Himari yelled at her sister with red face, "There's no need to add title to our names! Why did you say that?"

"Because it's fun this way!" Hikari chirped with beaming grin and a tic appears on her sister's head.

"Ashelin Praxis." A red-haired elf-lookalike woman said sternly then pointed to other two women with one finger, "Tess. Keira Hagai."

"My name's May." A young pirate girl smiled happily as she threw her arms over two teenagers' shoulders, "That's Dizzy and Jam Kuradoberi."

"H-H-Hello…" Dizzy said very quietly.

"I'm Nakanishi Nakki…" A teenager girl rubbed her neck unsurely.

"Hello, I'm Fushimi Tamamo!" An anthro white fox teenager bounced up in blue shirt and jean before she threw her hand to two more furry foxgirls in different dresses, "My older sister, Tenko and our baby sister, Osaki."

"Chel." A curvy woman with mocha skin placed one hand on her hip.

"I am Astrid Hofferson." A blonde Viking in her twenties greeted then gestured to her fellow Viking with her head, "She's Ruffnut Eugene Thorston."

"Hello, my name is Penny Peterson." A young blonde girl in pink stripped dress said uninterestingly.

"I'm Olette." Before he know it, an brunette teenager with bed eyes bend down to mess Naruto's hair up with a happy-go-lucky smile then she pointed to four teenagers as they gave him their own wave, "They're Kairi, Namine, Xion and Aqua."

"I'm Aino Minako." A blonde teenager suddenly step in front of him with dreamy expression and heavy pants as she nearly shove Olette away before she jabbed her thumb at four more teenagers, "Over there are Tsukino Usagi, Mizuno Ami, Hino Rei, Kino Makoto…But that's not important right now…I wanna ask you if you ever…"

"Come here, you shotacon!" Rei immediately grabbed Minako and drag her to their group as the blonde cry out something.

'…I swear if there's one more shotacon, I'm gonna…' Several kunoichi rubbed their foreheads, unknowing sharing same thoughts.

"Greeting, I am Nyreen Kandros." A Turian crossed her arms behind her back then gestured to several people with one arm, "They are Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, Kasumi Goto, EDI and Jane Shepard." The last slender woman look like a super model with deep red shoulder-length hair, she has light blue eyes, natural lips and some freckles across her nose. She wears a lavender blouse with tight pant and pair of black boots.

"Excuse me." Grayfia suddenly appeared again as she gestured to a group of forty, "Please let me welcome the brides from Disney Kingdom…Jasmine, Fa Mulan, Merida, Belle, Tinkerbell, Rapunzel, Sally, Alice, Tamora Calhoun, Amelia Smollet, Gogo Tomago, Honey Lemon, Violet Parr, Roxanne, Sylvia Marpole, Jane Porter, Esmeralda…"

"Wait, did she ask around then gather them together in short time?" Hinoko have noticed Grayfia walk around in between of the longest introduction.

"Kim Possible, Bonnie Rockwaller, Tara, Hope, Marcella, Jessica, Liz, Crystal, Monique, Britina, Vivian Porter, Shego…" Grayfia continued, "Wendy Corduroy, Tambry, Mabel Pines, Pacifica Northwest, Star Butterfly, Hekapoo, Brittney Wong, Janna Ordonia, Jackie Lynn Thomas, Higgs and Kelly."

"Hello, my name is Nora Bloodgood." A curvy slender headless woman walked over with a large group of monster girls and a human as soon as Grayfia led the Disney group to other side before she clear her throat as her hand shift to each person, "I want you to meet Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Abbey Bominable, Cleo de Nile, Lagoona Blue, Clawdeen Wolf, Toralei Stripes, Purrsephone, Meowlody, Isi Dawndancer, Kjersti Trollson, Wydowna Spider, Ari Hauntington, Gory Fangtell, Scarah Screams, Silvi Timberwolf, Jinafire Long, Peri and Pearl Serpentine…" She stopped to rest her throat for a moment, "Rochelle Goyle, Jane Boolittle, Iris Clops, Gooliope Jellington, Catty Noir, Clair, Euna, River Styxx, Luna Mothews, Viperine Gorgon, Skelita Calaveras, Twyla, Lorna McNessie, Vandala Doubloons, Venus McFlytrap, and Elissabat."

"Hiya, hello, hi, I'm Madeline 'Maddie' Xylophone Hatter!" A bright-and-colorful teenager suddenly hopped in front of Naruto then pop in and out behind each girl, "Meet Raven Queen! Apple White. Chariclo Arganthone 'C.A' Cupid. Darling Charming. Cerise Hood. Lily-Bo Peep. Lizzie Hearts. Ginger Breadhouse. Blondie Lockes. Briar Beauty. Duchess Swam. Ashlynn Ella. Bunny Blanc. Kitty Cheshire. Melody Piper. Jackie Frost. Poppy and Holly O'Hair!" She suddenly disappears then reappears in front of Naruto with streaming tea cup, "Fancy green tea, my dear?"

"Um, h-hai, thank you?" Naruto slowly take tea cup from Madeline before several girls quickly push Madeline away.

"S-Sorry about her, she's just very exciting." Cerise said over her shoulder, "…I think?"

"Hi, my name is Flonne." A blonde teenager with blue ribbon skipped up with a bright smile then she gestured to five different females, "Their names are Rozalin, Seraphina, Usalia, Fuka, and Desco."

"Hihi, I'm Shantae." An purple-haired woman waved as she stand with six women, "Meet Risky Boots, Sky, Rottytops 'Rotty', Twitch, Vinegar and Nega."

'Some people sure have interesting and unique names…' Naruto blinked at the group before another group approach him.

"Um, hi, Naruto." A very attractive blonde teenager smiled nervously at him, "I'm Lucy Heartfilia." She gestured to her group, "That is Erza Scarlet, Levy McGarden, Wendy Marvell, Mirajane Strauss, Lisanna Strauss, Juvia Lockser, Cana Alberona, Virgo, Aries…" She paused, "Yukino Agria, Kagura Mikazuchi, Millianna, Riana, Sherria Blendy, Hisui E. Fiore, Briar, Brandish Myu."

"DAMN, ALL HOTTIES!" Jiariya dropped his jaw before he cups his chin, "But I can't say the same for fla…" Again, another hard smack.

"One more word out of you and I'll hit somewhere more lower!" Tsunade hissed down at twitching sennin.

"HELLO, I'm Nora Valkyrie!" A orangette teenager hopped up with waving arm then threw her arm at her group, "She's Pyrrha Nikos! Ruby Rose! Yang Xiao Long! Weiss Schnee! Blake Belladonna! Coco Adel! Velvet Scarlatina!"

"I'm Emerald Sustrai." A mint-haired girl shoved Nora away annoying.

"Sienna Khan." A black teenager with tiger features huffed annoying with crossed arms.

"I'm Ashido Mina." An teenager with exotic appearance suddenly invade Naruto's personal space with wide grin then she threw her right arm over his shoulder while pointing at teenagers in front of them, "That's Yaoyorozu Momo, Uraraka Ochaco, Asui Tsuyu, Jiro Kyoka, Hagakure Toru and Hado Nejire."

"Hello, I'm Kendo Itsuka." A teenager with orange hair walked up to them with a smile before she introduce some people around her, "That is Kodai Yui, Tsunotori Pony, Tokage Setsuna, Utsushimi Camie, Hatsume Mei…"

"My husband!" A blonde woman suddenly threw herself on him, nearly knock him over as Mina and Itsuka quickly step aside to avoid the possible clash. "I'm glad I'm finally getting married!" She suddenly rubbed their cheeks together with starry expression, "My name's Tsuchikawa Ryuko but you can call me your kitty, dear!"

"…I'm Takeyama Yu…" An voluptuous woman muttered with resigned tone, 'I thought I was gonna marry some rich stud…Not this kid…And now I can't get out of this marriage for the rest of my life…Oh, well, at least I get something out of that…' She barely notice that some girls have pried Ryuko off Naruto so other people can introduce themselves, 'More fames…'

"I am Maka Albarn." A petite teenager in black dress stood with a small group, "That is Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Anastasia Yngling, Marie Mjolnir, Azusa Yumi, Tsugumi Harudori and Eruka Frog."

"I'm Asuka!" A teenager in school-like uniform appeared in front of Naruto with jiggling breasts as Jiraiya ogle at the motion before he cry out in pain when Tsunade's foot meet his groin with no mercy. She point at some girls, "That is Katsuragi, Ikaruga, Hibari, Yagyu, Seimei, Ayame, Ushimaru, Nachi, Yoshimitsu and Kochou."

"I'm Homura." A tanned teenager crossed her arms under her bust as she gestured to some girls with her head, "Mirai, Murasaki, Yomi, Hikage, Haruka, Ryobi, Renka, Ryona, Kafuru, Hanabi and Miyabi."

"Hello, I am Shiki." A blonde teenager smiled carefree before she point to her group, "Murakumo, Yumi, Yozakura, Minori, Yuyaki, Soji, Kumi and Misato."

"Hehehe, isn't it wonderful?" A childish voice giggled, "Seeing all big boobies in one place?"

_WHACK!_

"I'M ACTUALLY INNOCENT THIS TIME!" The toad sennin cried, only to be shut up by another smack as Naruto look down to see a young girl with tanuki ears and tail.

"My name's Shigaraki Koyuzu." The young girl grinned cheekily, "I'm almost eleven if you're wondering." The chunin blink slowly, he really don't know how to feel about having a bride about two years younger than him. Koyuzu quickly yank a yelping teenager girl over by her arm with few others, "That is Miyazaki Chisaki, Fushiguro Yaya, Ameno Sagiri, Ameno Hibari, Arahabaki Nonko and Oboro. If you wonder who have the perfect size, it's Chisaki-chan."

"Perfect size for what?" Naruto blinked innocently, never notice some red face behind him.

"Her b…" The tanuki girl laughed but someone cut her off.

"K-Koyuzu!" Chisaki squeaked out of embarrassment before she gives him an apologize look, "H-H-Hello, N-Naruto…S-Sorry about her…" She swiftly nudges the young girl over with her group to ease some of her embarrassment.

"I am Chitoge Kirisaki." A blonde teenager cleared her throat with a cough then she gestured to seven people with her head as she crossed her arms, "That is Seishiro Tsugumi, Yui Kanakura, Haru Onodera, Kosaki Onodere, Marika Tachibana, Paula McCoy and Ruri Miyamoto."

"Angela Cross." A feline-like humanoid put hand on her chest with a smile then turn to others, "Sasha Phyronix, Vendra Prog, Talwyn Apogee, Cora Veralux, Hydro Girl, Courtney Gears and Starlene."

"I'm Amakura Mio." A older teenager raised her hand slightly then peek at her twin behind her back, "And that is my twin sister, Maya."

"I'm Kagamiya Rui." A young attractive woman said as several people join her, "Kurosawa Rei, Kurosawa Hisoka, Minazuki Ruka, Miu Hinasaki and Kozukata Yuri."

"Hey, I'm Rangiku Matsumoto!" A very busty woman in tight shirt and jean suddenly hugged Naruto with affection before she hold him outward to another group, "That is Sui-Feng, Rukia Kuchiki, Nemu Kurotsuchi, Nano Ise, Orihime Inoue, Tatsuki Arisawa, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, Tier Harribel, Candice Catnipp and Meninas McAllon!" She suddenly give him a kiss on cheek before she join her group at one side as most gasps or stare at her back with different reactions while Naruto blink few times to register it.

'A-At least she don't kiss me on lips like Fu did on our first meeting.' He thought to himself.

"Hello, my name is Filia." A black-haired schoolgirl gave him a smile, snapping him out of his thought, and she point to eight people. "That is Cerebella, Nadia Fortune, Carol 'Painwheel', Feng, Marie Korbel, Minette, Robo-Fortune and Valerie 'Valentine'."

"I am Sheeva." A slender giant with four arms grunted with corky tone then point nine women out, "D'Vorah, Jade, Cassie Cage, Tanya, Mileena, Kitana, Sareena, Nitara, Skarlet."

"Yo, I'm Kurumu Kurono." A blue-haired busty teenager stepped ahead of a group with a certain pose, an action that went over Naruto's head as most blush at that. "Behind me are Moka Akashiya, Mizore Shirayuki, Yukari Sendo, Shizuka Nekonome, Ruby Tojo, Kokoa Shuzen, Kahlua Shuzen, Akua Shuzen, Rin Otonashi, Ren Otonashi, Ran Otonashi, San Otonashi, Ling Ling Huang, Ririko Kagome and Tamao Ichinose. I won't bother to remember their names if I were you because you will only focus on…" Her mouth was swiftly covered by some girls behind her, dragging her to other side.

'…Why does everyone always do the same thing?' Naruto feel like he have seen that over and over too many time before he look down at his snoring pokemon lying on his feet, 'How long will it take?'

"Hi, I'm Felicia." A busty catgirl in black dress smiled with two women, "That are Lilith Aensland and Hsien-Ko."

"I'm Fong Ling." A chinese woman smiled playfully.

"I'm Katt." A tiger-like girl smirked.

"Lynne, the number one detective." A redhead woman grinned with pride.

"More like number one clumsy detective." Someone said in between coughs but no one know who said it or heard it.

"I'm Maya Fey." A petite woman in miko-like outfit smiled before she gesture to two more, "That is Nina and Athena Cykes.

"Maki Genryusai." A buxom blonde in red gi-like robe winked at him.

"Pardon me again, I would like to introduce you to the brides from the Nations of Final Fantasy." Grayfia step in again but with new group of thirty, "Tifa Lockhart, Yuffie Kisaragi, Fran, Lulu, Rikku, Paine, Seven, Sice, Mutsuki Chiharano, Emina Hanaharu, Deuce, Belle, Rem Tokimiya, Cinque, Cater, Cindy Aurum…" She paused again, "Oerba Dia Vanille, Alyssa Zaidelle, Oerba Yun Gang, Serah Farron, Refia, Y'shtola Rhul, Diana, Alba, Claire 'Lightning' Farron, Aria Luricara, Qun'mi Tru'e, Yuna, Shantotto and Lunafreya 'Luna' Nox Fleuret." Again, she led this group to one side.

"Hello, I'm Raichi Li." A pinkette busty teenager bounced over with ten people, "Meet Rimi Kokorone, Rachel Stanley, Renka Ma, Shigure Kosaka, Miu Furinji, Izayoi, Tsukasa, Kisara Nanjo, Jennifer Grey and Kaname Kugatachi."

"I am Alipheese Fateburn XVI." An unique lamia with horns appeared with hot-than-thou tone, seems to be little uncomfortable with shirt for some reason. "You can refer to me as Alice-sama." She pointed to a group uninterestingly, "I present you Granberia, Erubetie, Sara, Soapy the crab girl, Sara, Emily, Rami, Remi, Rumi, Papi the Dragon Pup, Teeny the Tiny Lamia, Gob the Goblin Girl, Vanilla the Vampire Girl, Midori the Frog Girl A, Nanako the Frog Girl B."

"Um…I have two questions…" Naruto slowly raised his hand up as Alice gave him a annoying raised eyebrow, "One, why does some girls look like they're uncomfortable with their clothes…And two, how old are they?" He pointed to loli girls.

"One, we're not used to them." Alice held one finger up then extend another finger, "Two, they're old enough."

"Old enough to get down dirty!" Rami thrust her rear out with a wink.

"For the training?" Naruto turned to busty imp with an innocent blink and several blushing kunoichi nearly facepalm while some try to hold their fuming hokage back.

"Yup, it'll be 'training' between…" The imp grinned lewdly before Alice rudely push her group to other side, she just want to get this thing over and done with so she can lazing around! A group of fifteen takes their place and a person take a step forward.

"Hi, my name's Mai Shiranui." Mai flashed a bubbly smile before she point each person out with her fan, "That is Moe Habana, Shizuku Misawa, Iroha, Kula Diamond, Alice Garnet Nakata, Lynn Baker, Suzu, Sonia, Shermie, Thief Arthur, Xiao Lon, Yuri, Pupa Salgueiro and Rimururu."

"I am Erina Nakiri." An older teenager step ahead with her nose up in air before she point over her shoulder to a group of twelve, "They are Alice Nakiri, Yuki Yoshino, Ryoko Sakaki, Ikumi Mito, Hisako Arato, Megumi Tadokoro, Nao Sadatsuka, Natsume Sendawara, Orie Sendawara, Taki Tsunozaki, Jun Shiomi and Miyoko Hojo."

"Hiya, Josie Rizal." A Filipino teenager pointed at herself with a bright smile then she shift her finger to ten people, "That's Michelle Chang, Master Raven, Lucky Chloe, Emilie De Rochefort, Eliza, Asuka Kazama, Ling Xiaoyu, Zafina, Miharu Hirano and Anna Williams."

"Um, my name is Noel Vermillion…" A lithe teenager walked over with a group before she introduce each person to him, "Taokaka, Kokonoe Mercury…Um…Bullet, Eight, Es… Hinata Himezuru, Litchi Faye Ling, Els von Klagen… Kajun Faycott, Chachakaka, Mei Amanohokosaka… Makoto Nanaya and Kuon Glamred Stroheim."

"I'm Frances Foster, friends call me Frankie." A red-haired older teenager muttered wearily with a light wave.

"I'm Gwendolyn Tennyson, Gwen for short." Another red-haired older teenager said before she gesture to some girls, "Lucy Mann, Julie Yamamoto, Hope 'Charmcaster', Sunny, Isosceles 'Sceles' Right Triangle Vreedle, Eunice and Myaxx."

"…Is it me or does this Lucy Mann look like Naruto if he's a girl at sixteen?" Amaru whispered to Kin as they stared at sixteen year old blonde girl.

"I see it too…" Kin whispered back with widened eyes.

"Yo, how's it going?" A teenager girl with unique appearance strolled over with laidback tone, "Name's Bronwyn…" She flicked her blond hair over her shoulder with her head before she point at a mermaid-like girl as she wave to them with a tiny smile, "Her name's Water Princess…No, seriously, that's her name."

"Hiya, I'm Bubbles!" A petite older teenager with pig-tail hairdo zoomed in with a bright smile, she wear a rainbow-stripped crop top with blue jean over blue sneakers. She point to two teenagers that walk over, "That's my sisters, Blossom and Buttercup."

"Hello." Blossom greeted with a kind smile, she wear a red blouse with checker-patterned skirt over black biker short, high socks and pair of black Mary-Jane shoes.

"…Hey." Buttercup grunted with crossed arms, she wears a loose green crop top, choker, cargo pant over black boots and she have pixie haircut. She looks like a punk.

"Whoa, blue one have B cup, red one's D and green one have A…" Jiraiya whistled before his face meets the floor once again.

"Hello, I'm Kitty Katswell." An anthro cat woman greeted him.

"Lydia Deetz." A older pale goth teenager smiled lightly.

"Name's Sam Manson." Another goth said flatly before she jab her thumb at three girls behind her, "Star, Jazz Fenton and Ember McLain."

"Ty Lee!" Ty bounced up cheerfully before she grab few teenagers' shoulders, "My friend, Mai. That's Katara and Suki."

"Agent Xero." A young pinkette woman with orange highlight smiled.

"Gaz…" A tall slender older teenager grunted as she played with her double screen thingy, she wear a tight black dress with long sleeves over legging and pair of combat boots. "If you bother me while I'm playing my game, I'll doom you…Fucking bomber pig!"

"Lucy Loud…" A petite goth teenager in her fifteen spoke flatly before she point to two teenagers, "My sisters, Luna and Lynn…"

"Yo, just turned thirteen too." Lynn waved with a smug smirk, "Let's find out which our birthday come first after that."

"My name is Krystal." An anthro fox woman in purple suit waved gently.

"Samus Aran." A blonde woman dip her head politely.

"I'm White Mage." A petite redhead in white robe smiled kindly.

"I'm Peach Toadstool." A blonde woman in pink dress said politely before she gesture to several people, "That is Daisy, Hariet, Linkie, Riju, Mipha, Cia, Paya, Red, Jessica Albert, Fleurette and Debora Briscoletti."

"Hello, I'm Chun-Li." A young woman in blue qipao dress held her hand up with a smile then shifts her hand to a group next to her, "Meet Sakura Kasugano, Mika Nanakawa, Kei Chitose, Karin Kanzuki, Cammy, Makoto, Jianyu, Rifa, Toli, Tonfa…" A short pause, "Anna, Elena, Effie, Aprile, Xiayu, Satsuki, Rose, Noembelu, Nanase, Marz, Enero, Ibuki, Juri, Juni, Juli, Fevrier, Ingrid, Santamu and Menat.

"Hi, name's Kazumi Asakura." A older teenager with camera slide up to him with a cat-ate-canary grin before she point her camera at her group, "And over there are…Sayo Aisaka, Setsuna Sakurazaki, Asuna Kagurazaka, Ako Izumi, Akira Okouchi, Nodoka Miyazaki, Yue Ayase, Konoka Konoe, Kaede Nagase, Haruna Saotome, Chizuru Naba, Misa Kakizaki, Madoka Kugimiya, Satomi Hakase, Mana Tatsumiya, Mei Sakura, Makie Sasaki, Misora Kasuga, Sakurako Shiina, Yuna Akashi, Ku Fei, Chachamaru Karakuri, Ayaka Yukihiro and Zazie Rainyday." It's amazing that she can say all names in one breath without any breaks like few others.

"Um, why is this lady fighting other with flowers?" Naruto pointed at Ayaka Yukihiro, who was resisting against some teenagers' holds as she claw toward him with beaten-up flowers and a small drool.

"…Who know?" Kazumi smirked after few moments of silence before she return to her group with a quick bye.

"Hello, my name is Lisa Hamilton." A curvy black woman stride over with a group before she gesture to them, "That is Tina Armstrong, Hitomi, Christie, Kasumi, Honoka, Ayane, Leifang, Kokoro, Nyotengu, Mila, Luna, Momiji, Misaki, Marie Rose, Fiona, Tamaki, Rio, Alpha-152 and Phase Four."

"Hello, I am Kirijo Mitsuru." An attractive red-haired teenager take few steps forward with one hand on her hip before her head turn slightly to a group of twenty-five, "Meet Takeba Yukari, Yamagishi Fuuka, Toriumi Isako, Kanou Emiri, Hasegawa Saori, Iwasaki Rio, Konishi Saki, Shirogane Naoto, Amagi Yukiko, Satonaka Chie, Kujikawa Rise, Kashiwagi Noriko, Ebihara Ai, Marie." She paused for a moment to rest her throat, "Takamaki Ann, Niijima Makoto, Okumura Haru, Sakura Futaba, Suzui Shiho, Takemi Tae, Kawakami Sadayo, Chihaya Mifune, Togo Hifumi, Ohya Ichiko and Mika."

"Excuse me again, I would like to introduce you the brides from Nations of Fire Emblem." Grayfia once again appeared with a large group before she gesture to each person, "Lyn, Lissa, Sakura, Hinoka, Camilla, Elise, Nowi, Olivia, Say'ri, Aversa, Beruka, Peri, Rinkah, Oboro, Charlotte, Scarlet, Effie, Felicia, Flora, Selkie, Setsuna, Hana, Kagero, Sully, Sumia, Maribelle, Panne and Tiki." Again, she lead the group away as soon as she finished the introduction.

An very attractive pale goth in black dress approach Naruto with a gum bubble before she pop it with a smile, "Hiya, Naruto, I am Death Endless." She point at group of sixteen to her right side, "Zatanna Zatara, M'gann 'Megan' M'orzz, Rachel 'Raven' Roth, Koriand'r 'Starfire', Barbara Gordon, Harley Quinn, Pamela Lillian Isley, Caitlin Snow, Copperhead, Felicity Smoak, Kara Zor-El, Kara Zor-L, Lois Lane, Dana Tan, Melanie Walker and Tara Markov."

"…Wait, how do you know our names?" Caitlin looked at her weirdly with several others.

"I know a lot of things." Death just smiled before she point to another group of seventeen, "Over there…Janet Van Dyne, Natasha Romanoff, Ororo Monroe, Anna Marie, Laura Kinney, Kitty Pryde, Jean Grey, Vivian, Felicia Hardy, Mary-Jane 'MJ' Watson, Gwen Stacy, Cindy Moon, Kamala Khan, Crystal, Amora, Greer Grant Nelson and Molly Hayes."

"…H-How do you know our names too?" Kitty also gave her a funny look with few others and the pale goth simply smile.

"Sup, I'm Lupa." An very attractive young woman with wolf tail and ears greeted him with a licking lip before her head gesture to a group, "That's Hari, Noemy, Abrael, Salem, Lenaelle, Titania, Arianne, Malina, Sherly, Kameyala, Maika, Treasure, Gork…Samane, Shina, Mavin, Octavia, Marina, Niki Vignae and Mordana." Several certain people can't help but to stare at their doppelganger with different expressions from shock to wonderment.

"H-H-H-Hello, I-I-I-I'm A-A-Ai…" A slender cyclops maid walk over with timid steps, she stands at five feet and two inches tall. She has orange long spiky hair that was pushes back by her maid headpiece, a large red eye, two elongated canines' fangs, two oni-like horns tan skin and wear an French maid uniform with white stocking socks. "N-N-N-N-Nice to meet you, m-m-ma…" She suddenly punches his stomach with an embarrassed blush, "I'M SOOOOORRY!" She flees right away with covered face and everyone stare at the sight with various reactions as Naruto held his stomach with few coughs.

"My apologize, she is what some call a bodere." Grayfia bowed to them calmly as if she's used to it.

"…A what-dere?" Hanabi Hyuga deadpanned.

"Hi, I'm Eve." A seven foot tall buxom elf walks over with a gentle smile. She have a long straight blond hair that reach her rear, green eyes, button nose, E-cup breasts and wear green blouse with brown pant, tucked into shin-high boots. She gesture to a dark elf, "And that is my half-sister, Nora."

"Hello." Nora said emotionlessly, she look very identical to Eve and could pass off as her twin but there are few differences. She has mocha skin, white short side-swept hair, golden eyes and I-cup breasts. She wear brownish cloak over a black dress, that stop near her knees, and pairs of sandals.

"Hiya, I'm Dart." A purple-and-blue toad girl with short black hair skipped over in green sundress that clings to her skin, "I'm a Mucus Toad." Her long tongue flick out as she look at him with her green eyes, "Wonderful to meet you, husband…" Without any warning, she grab his head then lock lips and shove her long tongue down his throat with moans as the poor boy once again flailing his arms around to some people's amusement or angers. It went on for couple minutes until she break apart with a heavy pant as he stare at her with opening mouth, red face and widened eyes, "Daaaamn, can't wait to get in be…" Few people just drag her away without any warning and a mershark approached him on wheelchair with a fanged grin.

"My name is Malia." The mershark said, she wear a blue dress. "And that is…" She pointed to a multi-colored slime girl, "Roro." The slime girl appear to be around his age and have a 'hime hairstyle' with 'bangs' covering her eyes. Roro just wave to him with a small smile, "Make sure you don't let her go near water or give her your fluids…Water make her big and your fluids…Well, I'll let you find out when it come to this point."

"Fluids, like salvias?" Naruto tilted his head curiously.

"Nope, your special fluids." Malia just wheel away with a teasing smirk and the chunin look so confusing as several people realize something with blushes.

"Hi, Greta is Greta!" A tiny smiling fairy flew up to him with a raised arm. She appears to be a petite buxom girl in late teenage and have long neon pink hair in pigtails, purple eyes. She has butterfly wings and wears a short dress made out of brown and green leaves. "Greta is a fairy and Greta can't wait to spend a lot of time with Naruto." She suddenly hug side of his face then join the group with a happy giggle.

"…Hello, I'm Phoebe…" A blue slim ghost floats over to him with a downbeat tone, she have a long bluish-white hair that cover most of her face, only allow one blue eye through, C-cup breasts and she wear an navy silk dress with tattered skirt. "…And I'm ghost princess…Ugh, whatever…" She floated away with a gloomy muttering, "Such a drag…"

"I am Xina from planet Dax-C-003." A slender grey alien walked up to him. She stand at near seven feet tall, grey skin, three black compound eyes, noseless, lipless, tentacle-like 'hair' that narrow backward from the back of her head, three-fingers hand and high-heel-like feet with two toes and D-size bust. She wears a tight black spandex and blue gloves. "My language is no good…" She said slowly with hand on her chest, "So please bear with me for some time until…I get it down."

"And I am Beda." A six-foot brunette in western knight armor with ax on her back spoke politely. She has shoulder-length brown choppy hair, blue eyes and couple tiny scars near her mouth…

'So damn flat.' Jiariya stare at Beda's nonexistence chest and several certain people have strange urge to maim some old pervert for no reason.

"I believe everyone have finished the introduction." Grayfia spoke as soon as Beda take a step back.

'Finally!'

'It's about time!'

'My feet are so sore! I wanna sit down now.' Almost everyone feel relieved by the news.

"I expect everyone to be a little famished and exhausted, you all may rest or explore a little while we…" Grayfia said before the front doors swing open behind the group and everyone turn around to see…

"Sorry if we're late!" An older teenager in red qipao with twin buns and braids walk in with a cheery smile, following by a slightly large group.

"C-Chao?!" Asuna dropped her jaw, "W-What are you doing here?"

"Um, and what's up with this group?" Nakki pointed at the new group with arched eyebrow.

"Why, we're the hundred extra brides." Chao flashed a V-sign with wide grin as everyone slowly blinks few times until…

"WHAT?!" Almost everyone cried out before Heather wave her arms to get their attention, "Hold up, hold up! Extra hundred? What the hell are you talking about? We were told it's one thousand and eleven brides, not one thousand, one hundred and eleven brides!"

"You don't see the page 47-D in the contract?" The bun-sporting teenager girl smirked and most notice that Tsunade have the said contract out and flipping through pages with angry mutters.

"I can confirm it, it is truth." The silver-haired maid nodded as Tsuande screams out in furiousness when she find the said page, "They are also Naruto-sama's brides…" She turned to the new group, "But I wasn't aware that you all will be here early."

"We just happen to catch a ship." Chao smirked again.

"HOW THE FUCK CAN IT BE?!" Tsuande cried out in pure rage as she attempted to tear her copy in half and Chao's smirk widened slightly, thinking back to how it happen…

* * *

_The drunken black king stumble down a grand hallway as he bump into each pillars, barely notice a figure behind a random pillar, and he trip over his robe. "OOOOH SHIT!" He grunted out as the paperwork scatter all over the floor and he quickly collect the scattered papers, never notice this figure walk out behind pillar and up behind him before the person take a new paper out of her pocket._

"_Here you go, sir." The king look up to see Chao with a smile as she held a paper out to him, "You almost miss this one."_

"_OH, THANK, LAAAADY!" The grinning king take it before he look at it, "Extra hundred brides…Already chosen and their names…" He flipped it over, "Huh, that will be the only double sided paper in contract that everyone will miss it after many times until it's too late…What do it say? The harem can be increased if one meet requirement...Daughters of Naruto, only…Hmmmm…" The king narrowed his eyes at it before he shrug to himself, "Oh, well, I guess we all agreed on it if it's already in the paperworks. Work for me!" He tuck it inside the paperwork before he get up with few stumbles, "THAAAAANK FOR HELP, LAAADY! NOW I'M OFF TO MAKE THE COPIES AND BIND IT FOR GOOOOOOOOOOOD!" He walked away with wobbling steps and the smiling teenager wave at his back._

'_Phase one complete, now these present women will receive their happy ending with Naruto in this timeline that they don't get in my timeline.' Chao smirked with clenched fist as fires come alive in her eyes, 'Now onto the next phase, seduce dad with help of my half-sister from alterative timeline then he'll have no choice but to accept most of my sisters' loves in future!' That is all for the greater good and true love!_

* * *

"Let me introduce myself…" Chao clapped her hands with a sweet smile, "I am Chao Lingshen F.U."

"Wait, F.U.?" Yue raised her eyebrow at her with her fellow classmates-slash-sister-wives, "What does it stand for?"

"Secret for now." The bun-sporting teenager said cheekily before she gesture to the new group, "Alright, girls, your turn to introduce yourselves."

"HOOOOOLY!" Jiraiya dropped his jaw at the sight of new group, he can't believe what he's seeing right now.

"Hiiii, I'm Alyssa." A cute young woman in miko-like robe with a wand-staff before she gesture to her group, "That is Nike, Amon, Diabolos, Ramiel, Undine, Fenrir, Ragaraja, Uranus, Nyarlathotep, Lilim Luxuria…" She wet her lips, "Huanglong, Gaia, Quetzalcoatl, Baal, Motu, Aphrodite, Amaterasu, Tezcatlipoca and Jabberwock."

"Claire." A white anthro cat-or-bat girl lightly lift her hand up, she have a red five-point star on her forehead, long multi-blue hair, blue-black circles around her eyes and black dress with white collar.

"I'm Velma and that is Daphne." A young brunette woman with glasses looked at a young orangette woman in purple dress.

"I'm Urakata Urara." A blonde short teenager winked with mischievous grin as a certain Ameno girl dropped her jaw in disbelief then she point at five people, "That is Hiougi Karura, Mikogami Matora, Harumu Yumesaki, Nakai Chitose, and Katsuragi Miria."

"Um, I'm Aoi Hana." A teenager girl with short black hair scratch her cheek nervously, she wear a white button-up shirt, short pant and working boots.

"Yo, I'm Mitsuki." A young slender woman with spiky ash-blonde hair and red eyes raised her right hand up with a grin, "Behind me are Toga Himiko, Komori Kinoko, Yanagi Reiko and Aiba Manami."

"This lady looks a little familiar…" Ochaco tilted her head with finger on her chin as she stare at Mitsuki; she can't place a finger on her hair and eye color.

"I'm Wang." A older teenager with spiky blond-and-brown hair crossed her arms with a scowl.

"…Does that girl look like Katsuki?!" Ochaco's eyes popped out with several of her close friends.

"And they're Mala, Vissihar, Clarysse, Fione, Fanny, Notka, Cheryl, Virginia, Deitra, Murakawa, Norou, Levitya and…" Wang jabbed her thumb at a group behind her until Hari cried out with a gasp.

"Mom?!" Hari stared at an attractive ravenette bunny-woman with gaping expression.

"Hello, Naruto, I'm Louise Carott." The bunny-woman just smiled down at Naruto.

"Mom…" Jiraiya blinked rapidly before he grinned lewdly, "Mother-Daughter tag-te…" There was a loud smack, following by hard thud.

"Wow, that suck for her, I don't want to be h…" Gwen, the goth teenager, crossed her arms until she notice someone in the new group, "…MOM?!"

"Hi, I'm Lulu." An attractive young woman in purple dress with brown curly hair smiled at Naruto and her goth daughter just stare on in pure shock.

"I'm Amy." A blonde cheerleader with mole stomped over with a sneer then threw her hand at two older teenagers, "That's Ella and Kitty."

"Oh, no!" Samey groaned as soon as she saw her evil twin.

"H-Hi, I'm Ichigo." A busty petite black-haired catgirl raised her hand up timidly with a small smile, she wear a white-and-purple uniform with skirt and boots.

"Selina Kyle, call me Cat." An older teenager girl with wild curly blond hair jammed her hands inside pockets, glancing at her surrounding uninterestingly. 'Full immunity, whatever I want, and I gotta live here in this fancy place as one of his wives? Not a bad deal.'

"I'm Susan Storm." A curvy blonde woman greeted Naruto with a smile, "My friends call me Sue."

"Helllloooo, I'm Andriella." A buxom redhead in a skimpy dress hopped over with a jiggling of her great breasts before she gesture to a group of ten, "And the cuties over there are…Coral, Pearl, Miyu, Aim-E Sparks, Devi, Liv, Shannon, Jessy, Lara and Sasha."

"I'm Kyu!" A pinkette cute fairy waved cheerfully then gesture to six women, "That is Beli, Nikki, Kyanna, Tiffany, Lola and Celeste."

"Hey, I'm Karin." A teenager with yellow-ish hair scratched the back of her neck with a small frown before she gesture to three teenagers next to her, "That is Kuran, Kozue Mebuki and K.U Moegi."

"Hi, Da…Naruto!" Moegi, an busty teenager, smiled widely as she share a secret glance with Chao and no one notice it.

"Yo, Iro." A older teenager with rainbow spiky hair jerk her head up once in a way of greeting before she gesture to two young women with her head, "That's Elle and Bonnibel."

"Hello, my name is Red Hood." A tall slender buxom woman with red-and-white dress and hooded cloak with red high-heel boots smile at him, she has long wavy red hair, red lips and red eyes.

"Hiya, I'm Hestia." A busty loli in revealing white dress with long black hair in pigtails smiled happily before she point to three teenagers, "Meet Takano Hitomi, Amano Megumi and Gasai Yuno."

"A-A-Ah, it is so nice to meet you, Naruto…" Yuno stared at Naruto with heavy blush as she feel her heart beating rapidly, 'Ah, is that what they call love at first sight? Oh, I want to show him how much I love him…I must accept that I have to share him with others…I don't care as long as I have some time with him…That's if they don't get in my way too much…'

"I'm Naruse Yu." A busty blonde teenager smiled at Naruto before she turns to a petite teenager, "That is Kuroki Tomoko." The said teenager just stands there with a deep sigh.

"Yooo, I'm Kiriha." A young woman with blue hair, pointy and red eyes grinned widely before she threw her head at a group near her, "Sumeragi Sunao, Bakura, Tagusari Takano, Miyou Mimane, Kukuri, Kyouka, Kokuyou and Oriobana Ouhi. If you're curious, Ouhi is in her twenties, despite what she appears to be."

"Um, why are you telling me that?" Naruto looked at Ouhi with a confusing blink, "She look like in twenties if you ask me…"

"Dunno, just feel like sharing it." Kiriha smirked at him with a shrug, "If you're interesting, three out of us can switch to child forms."

"Um…" The blonde boy just blinked owlishly, unsure how to reply to that.

"I'm Genko." A Japanese slim young woman takes a step forward with a strict tone as she pushed her circular glasses up. She stand at five feet and five inches tall, has a long straight black hair with bangs over her thick eyebrows, black eyes, stone-yet-stern expression, and small bust. She wears a black business suit with pants and black high-heel shoes.

"And finally, I'm Fran." A six feet tall young woman lifted one hand up boringly. She have long wild wavy white hair, red eyes with black bags, very pale skin and H-cup bust. She wear grey sweater, white lab coat, tattered pencil skirt, mismatch stripped stocking socks and pair of brown shoes. "Your friendly neighborhood mad scientist." She scratched the back of her head boringly, "We done?"

"Yes, everyone has already made their introductions." Grayfia nodded politely, "Again, I expect everyone to be a little famished and exhausted, you all may rest or explore a little while we prepare supper for everyone. It will be ready in two to three hours, the maids and I will fetch you in a time." The silver maid turn around then walk away with a small group and most people just trade glances as several people wander off, unsure what to do now while a group of bewildered ninjas and one raging hokage stand there in silence.

"…" Jiraiya stare at many females with widened eyes before he slowly turn to Naruto then put his hand on the boy's shoulders, "…I do not know whatever to feel about that…Proud of you or jealous of you for having a massive harem of pure hot babes and engage in pure or…"

"COME HERE, YOU HENTAI BASTARD!" Tsunade suddenly grabbed Jiraya by the back of his collar as she dragged him outside, "I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU FOR THAT! THAT HAS YOUR HANDS WRITTEN ALL OVER IT! I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO ANYTHING TO CORRUPT MY LITTLE BOY'S INNOCENCE!"

"I DID NOTHING!" The toad sannin waved his arms frighteningly, "DON'T KILL ME! NOT BEFORE I GET MY HANDS ON THE NEW ICHA ICHA MATERIALS!"

"LIES!" Tsunade roared as the doors slammed closed, "YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU WASN'T PLANNING TO FILL THE SLOTS FEW MONTHS AGO AND HE END UP WITH SIXTY BRIDES…" The group starting to hear some noises like crushing and explosive, "AND NOW HE HAVE OVER THOUSAND BRIDES BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"YOUR RAGE IS MISPLACED! NOT THE FACE, NOT THE FACE…" A bloodcurdling scream echoed, "OOOOOOOOH KAMI, MY BAAAAAAAAAALLS!" Another scream, "NOOOOOO! NOT THE SENBON NEEDLES! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"…I'm going to the…Um…Outside, in…Backyard…" Naruto slowly stumble toward his destination, he need to get some fresh air.

"Um, should we go outside and stop the fighting?" Lucy looked between front doors and everyone.

"No."

"Nope."

"Nah, he'll be fine." All Ninji brides said together in unison, ignoring the pleading of pervy sage and some people sweatdropped at their nonchalant answer.

* * *

"I can't believe it…" Naruto muttered to himself as he wanders on paved path, "It's gotta be some dream…Engaged to 1111 girls…And just when I was getting used to having sixty…How do I get to know them in first place? What if I do something wrong and make them hate me?" He stopped in his track with a heavy sigh, "How the hell am I going to make it work?" Many familiar questions float around in his head from 'what if they find out about Kyuubi?' to 'how can I make some times for everyone?'. "Can't I get a break?" Naruto scratched his head with another sigh before he decide to push it out of his head for now and take a look around at the backyard… 'Or is it field?' He looks at miles and miles of yard until it stop at the stone walls.

There is a large luxury swimming pool with few circular pools and large hot tub near the back of the castle, different types of gardens with forests on both sides. He can see a large hedge maze in distance near a northwest section, biggest greenhouse to left, many cottage houses with lawns on both sides few yards away from walls…And more buildings with signs on them but he don't check it out since he was just looking around.

"Jeez, that is almost like a small village with fancy decors and pools in smack." Naruto muttered until he notice something strange, "…And is that a playground?" He stared at a big playground with many types of equipment you can find at a regular playground from slides to monkey cage. "…What else am I gonna find in this huge-fucking-ass 'backyard'?' The blonde resume his walking with a headshake before he glance back at the castle over his shoulder, "…Or inside this huge-ass castle." It just occurred to him that he haven't explore the castle and it look like there are more than ten floors...Not to mention the fact that he now own this huge island and might have to explore around it if there's no map… "Wait, is there a map for everything?" He thinks out loudly, "I mean, anyone would get lost here…"

"Excuse me, are you okay?" Naruto almost jump up at a sudden voice and he turn around to see a teenager boy with glasses as he sit on a porch of a cottage house with a book in his hands, a young toddler girl sit next to him. "You look very concerned."

"Hai, I'm fine." The chunin scratched his head sheepishly, "I'm just…Surprised about this place." He gestured to their surrounding before he look back to the older teenager, "You are…?"

"Klaus Baudelaire." The teenager answered before he glances at toddler, "That is my baby sister, Sunny. I'm just staying here for few days before I set out on a journey with Fiona Widdershins and her brother to find their father." Sunny look up to him with babble, "Yes, I'm sure. She's the one." The toddler smiled before he turn back to Naruto, "Ah, sorry. Your name?"

"I'm Naruto." The blonde said.

"Oh, you're Naruto?" Klaus blinked in surprise, "That is quite unexpected, I thought my older sister was going to marry someone…More older."

"Um, is that bad thing?" Naruto scratched his head.

"No, not at all." The glass-wearing teenager shook his head with a hum, "I see it as a good thing…Because you seems to be closer to my sister's age and you don't strike me as a type that mistreat anyone until they deserve it."

"You sure?" The chunin crossed his arms with tilted head, "I mean, what if your first impression on me turns out to be wrong? I must be some jerk or something like that."

"Well, I deal with a lot of characters so I develop a talent in reading people." The left corner of Klaus' lip twitched upward, "And you were wondering out loud about your engagement. A lot of worries there."

"O-Oh, you heard that?" Naruto coughed into his fist embarrassment as the glass-wearing teenager nod with a light chuckle while Sunny giggle, "I don't know there were some people out here…And you can't blame me for worrying about that, anyone would do the same thing if they suddenly have to marry too many people for some treaty."

"True." Klaus nodded once in agreement, he can't picture himself getting engaged to thousand for some world peace with benefits. Klaus gulp nervously, there will be a lot of issues between him and the brides like time and other things if he was chosen to be the husband.

"…Um, who's your big sister?" The blonde scratched his head sheepishly, "There were too many people in there and I can't remember all names."

"Violet Baudelaire." The teenager answered goodheartedly and speaks of devil, the said teenager show up.

"Sorry for keeping you two waiting, the meet-and-greeting took so longer than expected, I'm going to make some di…" Violet said until she notices Naruto, "Ah, hello, Naruto."

"Hi, Violet." Naruto recognized her from early, "I would ask you for your name again but your brother just told me…Sorry that I forget your name."

"It's fine." Violet waved it off, "I really don't expect you to remember many names in one go until you happen to have a photographic memory."

"…What's photographic memory?" The blonde boy squirted his eyes confusingly.

"It's an ability to remember information or visual images in great detail." The tall teenager girl replied, "You never heard of that term before?"

"No, it's my first time hearing that." Naruto scratched his head sheepishly, "It sound like a cool and useful ability…Wait a second, that sound a little like Sasuke-nii-san's sharingan."

"Sharingan…?" The Baudelaire siblings looked at him oddly.

"It's one of bloodline limits, a dojutsu kekkei genkai that turn your eyes red with black orb thingy and it can copy any jutsu or cast illusion on you with one look." The blonde boy twirled his fingers around near his eyes, "They spin around a lot and it looks so freaky."

"…I see…" Violet share an odd look with her brother, "The world is bigger than we thought."

"Very big." Klaus agreed and their baby sister babbles something that her siblings understand.

"Um, I'm going to look around the yard a bit so I'll be going." Naruto said after few moments before he give the siblings a light wave, "Nice to meet you, Klaus, Sunny. See you guys later."

"You too…Oh, and can you tell Grayfia or anyone that come for me that I'll be eating with my siblings here." Violet paused, "If that's okay with you?"

"Sure, they're your family." The blonde nodded, "Bye."

"Bye!" Both Klaus and Violet replied as the blonde boy walk away before Klaus turn to his older sister, "He seems to be nice." His sister nod once, "What about the others? The girls?"

"Well, where do I start with?" Violet picked her baby sister up as her brother get up to enter the house.

* * *

Dinner time has come around and there was a big feast in a grand dining hall as many people eat different kind of foods based on their taste. Naruto find himself sitting at center table, one of hundred longest dining tables, and he look around at the grand hall in amazement while eating salmon. "Are you saying there are more grand halls in this place, beside this one?" Naruto said to Haku in disbelief before he looks around again, "Um, and where are the…Giants?"

"Yes, I have come across about seven grand halls so far but they are vacant." Haku tapped her chin with index finger, "I was told that beside master bedroom, there are a little over million rooms of different types, many different bathrooms, several great libraries, dungeon, basement, teleportation room, bathhouse, private hot spring outside at right side of the castle, large training field on left side and many more." The blonde boy just gawked at her, "And for the giants…" She gestured to human-sized Diane with a silver bracelet as she chatted with several women, "They have been shrink to size of human, thank to some kind of technology, jutsu or magic in this bracelet and they can return to their normal size when they take it off…But it only last three days until they recharge it regularly."

"Oh, I see." Naruto blinked before he look around again, "Where's ero-sannin and…"

"They just went back to Konoha as soon as Tsunade find teleportation room, something about paperworks…" Haku scratched her cheek lightly with sweats, the hokage was so furious that she decided to go back to maim Kakashi right now and she took her former teammate with her because she don't trust this lecher to be alone with Naruto and his brides…The ice-user can picture the raging hokage beating two poor jonins to pulp at this minute. But she won't tell him that. "But they said they will drop by from time to time…Oh, and we can use this teleportation room to go back and forth between here and Ninji continent or any places that have teleportation machine so you don't have to worry about missing out on some missions or becoming hokage. I'll show you this place later."

"Thank, Haku-chan." The blonde boy grinned at smiling Momochi and they suddenly hear someone slamming hands on table in distance.

"WAIT, HE NEVER HAS THE TALK?!" Mary Wang cried out with dropped jaw, "NEITHER UNDERSTAND THE DOUBLE ENTENDRE?! NOT EVEN IF SOMEONE WALK NU…"

"SHUSH YOU!" Tayuya leaped up to covered Mary's mouth, pulling her down.

"What's up with them?" Naruto tilted his head at the sight, his eyebrow arched when most girls stare at him for a brief before they turn back to their dinner.

"I-I'm sure it's nothing." Haku said with a strained smile, "Finish your dinner."

"Alright." The blonde chunin eat again with a confusing blink, it is so weird and he have a good feeling that it's going to be more weird and confusing.

"Hey, Naruto." Tatsuki walked over to him with clean plate, "About tonight, is it cool if I sleep in other room? I mean, we just met and it's kinda strange for me to…You know?"

"Hai, it's fine." Naruto replied, "I felt same thing so I understand…And I don't think the master bedroom is big enough for…"

"It's enough for everyone." Grayfia spoke, "The leaders were generous enough to provide us a quite colossal mattress, which is built into the floor along with shallow water canal for merfolks."

"…Um, do you need futons or anything?" The blonde jinchuriki turned back to Tatsuki with a small cough, unsure if he could believe this maid or not.

"Nah, I'm good." The tomboyish teenager waved it off, "I have sleeping bag so it would be enough for now." She turned to some people, "Dibs on this sofa in first floor's common room!"

"Which one?" Someone asked and Tatsuki paused for a moment.

"…There are more common rooms on this floor?!" Tatsuki said ridiculously, "Okay, someone better make a map or…"

"We have maps for castle floors, yards and island." Grayfia held up three said brochure maps, "If you like a copy, you can find them in a rack near entrance hall's doors."

"…W-Wait, you know and you just let us wander around all day like lost children?!" Lucy Heartfilia shot up with gawked expression.

"I assume you all know, considering that we were in entrance hall for a while." The maid replied, "And you did not ask me for maps. We will regularly update the castle map so please check them regularly for any changes." Everyone simply stare at her for a while in silence before they slowly turn back to their dinner.

* * *

"T-That is a master bedroom?!" Naruto cried out as soon as he enter the master bedroom with crowd, "The whole floor?!" The sixth floor turn out to be a master bedroom with its own large pool-like bathroom and a small hallway that connect to upper and lower floors. "It looks like a freaking grand hall!" He looked around at bare master bedroom then at colossal mattress in back surrounding by a wide canal, filled with water, with few stone footbridges.

"Y-Y-Yes, it is…" Hanabi Hyuga muttered somewhat stupor.

"I wonder how it'd look after we decorate it up and put some furniture here and there." Flonne wonder out loud.

"Who know, it'll take a while." Kurotsuchi scratched the back of her head with a light shrug.

"Or a long time, I bet there's going to be a lot of fighting and arguing over some decorations or furniture." Karui crossed her arms with an exhale as she mutter something under her breath and some hear her saying 'feng shui'. She turn to the solo boy in the room, "Naruto, you go change first." The said boy gives her a nod before he enters the bathroom with orange pajama set and sleeping cap.

"Say, is it okay to sleep in buff?" Rangiku asked one of Ninji brides with curiosity as most of the group turn to them with different expressions from shock to curious.

"Yeah, it's fine." Tamaki gestured to Fu as the mint-haired jinchuriki strip down to her birthday suit with few certain kunoichi, "But don't worry, Naruto really don't know anything about…Um…" She scratched her blushing cheek bashfully, "Sex since he haven't receive the talk…"

"And he's really innocent than you think." Karin Uzumaki said as she think back to few certain events with a faint blush, "So I won't worry about him trying anything to us…"

"All we have to worry about is some people trying something to him…" Sakura Haruno said under her breath, staring at some certain kunoichi with exhausted expression.

"…He's a virgin?" Someone in the group drooled with tiny nosebleed, "I call fir…"

"No, don't think about it!" The pinkette medic-nin stomped her foot down as Shizuka covered Chiyo's ears, "No one here is going to have sex with him tonight!"

"So then tomorrow night?"

"NO! DO NOT FUCK HIM!"

"Until after he get the talk and is ready for it." Konan said blankly.

"Yes, until he get the talk and…" Sakura paused before she spin around to face Konan, "NO! NOT UNTIL HE'S OLD ENOUGH!"

"He is old enough to drink and fuck." The paper-user kunoichi replied and almost every kunoichi nod, much to Sakura's displeasure.

"Stupid rules…" The pinkette grumbled with a twitching eyebrow.

"This 'stupid' rule allows you to make out with him from time to time in private." Konan commented, causing Sakura's face to match her hair and the medic-nin can feel some stares on her back. Before she can say anything, Naruto exit the bathroom in his sleepwear.

"Bathroom's free now." Naruto said before he look at the giant mattress, "Um…Where do you want me to sleep at?"

"Anywhere you want." Haku walked up to him with her sleeping set before she kiss him on lips, "Good night."

"N-Night, Haku-chan." The blonde boy blushed slightly, feeling embarrassing with all attention from his new brides. He turn to see Chiyo approached him with a blush, "G-Good night, Chiyo-chan." They kissed each other.

"G-Good night, Naru-kun." She said and few kunoichi approached him one by one.

"…Um, you guys are very affectionate to each other, aren't you?" Frankie Stein can't help but to blush at public act of affection in front of her, several others sharing same sentiment.

"Um, we don't have to kiss him?" Velvet asked timidly and little nervous.

"Nah, you don't have to." Pakura shook her head.

"Can I kiss him if I want to?" Yuno asked with heavy blush.

"Yes, um, and keep it PG." Temari blushed as Shion plant a deep kiss on their husband, "No French kiss or make-out. You can either kiss him on lips, cheeks or forehead."

"Yaaay, I'm gonna kiss him good night!" Ayaka suddenly bolt toward Naruto with several others and the rest just stare on, sweatdropping at their eagerness.

"…Is that what our life is going to be like from now onward?" Sakura Haruno exhaled wearily.

"At least there's about two to three hundreds of us here right now." Konoko said with one hand on her hip, sweatdropping when she see one of the girls shoving this poor boy's head between her breasts with showering kisses.

"…Oh, kami…" The pinkette medic-nin sighed into her hand, she don't want to think how it will look when one thousand, one hundred and eleven people are going to sleep in this rood with one boy.

What she doesn't know is that things will get very crazy from now onward, thank to this new treaty and some certain brides.

* * *

**And that end the first chapter of DNA! Love it? Hate it?**

…**Yes, Naruto now have a harem of 1111 members! All thank to the new marriage treaty!**

**Once again, Naruto end up in some crazy situation because of the drunken world leaders! Damn Kakashi for bringing this foul sake! Poor Naruto, he just found out that he's marrying many people that are older than him…But at least there's some girls around his age this time…Even if there's only few of them. Good thing they somehow get their own island and a behemoth castle of home!**

**Also, we just met the whole harem! There are some changes here and there but nothing much.**

**Here's the list of the harem, where they come from and numbers…Feel free to count them! Also, most of them can be found in any wiki…There are some character that was supposed to be in certain wiki but there's one for it in another certain wiki.**

**Harem List:**

Shiho, Hinoko, Shizune, Tamaki, Akita Inuzuka, Kurenai, Tenten, Hinata, Natsu Hyuga, Sakura, Kurotsuchi, Suzumebachi, Karasuba (Iwa Kunoichi), Shirotsuchi (OC: See DK), Jun (OC: See DK), Mei, Ruka, Ameyuri Ringo, Haku, Buntan Kurosuki, Karui, Mabui, Samui, Yugito Nii, Ran, Temari, Sen, Yome, Yukata, Pakura, Ameno, Konan, Shizuka, Shion, Chiyo (Land of This), Kin, Ajisai, Fu, Amaru, Karin, Hokuto, Hyuga Hanabi, Hebiichigo, Ryuzetsu, Hotaru, Tsuru Itoi, Ino, Matsuri, Maki, Saya, Tayuya, Erimaki Sharo, Tsukino, Yodo, Wasabi Izuno, Ashina, Sana, Tarui, Hako Kuroi, Namida Suzumeno (Naruto: 60)

Crimson, Gwen, Lindsay, Sky, Zoey, Dawn, Courtney, Izzy, Samey, Bridgette, Heather, Dakota, Lulu (Gwen's mother), Ella, Amy, Kitty (Total Drama: 16)

Kitty Katswell, Lydia Deetz, Star, Sam Manson, Jazz Fenton, Ember McLain, Ty Lee, Mai, Katara, Suki, Gaz, Lucy Loud, Luna, Lynn, Agent Xero (Nickelodeon: 15)

Frances 'Frankie' Foster, Gwendolyn 'Gwen' Tennyson, Julie Yamamoto, Hope/Charmcaster, Isosceles 'Sceles' Right Triangle Vreedle, Sunny, Lucy Mann, Myaxx, Eunice, Bronwyn, Water Princess, Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles (Cartoon Network: 14)

Aja Tarron, Mary Wang, Claire Nunez (Tales of Arcadia: 3)

Velvet Scarlatina, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, Ruby Rose, Sienna Khan, Blake Belladonna, Coco Adel, Emerald Sustrai (RWBY: 10)

Wendy Corduroy, Tambry, Mabel Pines, Pacifica Northwest, Shego, Kim Possible, Bonnie Rockwaller, Tara, Hope, Marcella, Jessica, Liz, Crystal, Monique, Britina, Vivian Porter, Hekapoo, Brittney Wong, Janna Ordonia, Jackie Lynn Thomas, Higgs, Kelly, Star Butterfly (Disney Shows: 23)

Tyr'ahnee, Lola Bunny, Tina Russo, Minerva Mink, Lexi Bunny, Hello Nurse, Cassiopeia (Looney Tunes/Animaniacs: 7)

Shouko Komi, Rumiko Manbagi, Kaede Otori (komi-san wa komyushou desu: 3)

Cerise Hood, Chariclo Arganthone 'C.A' Cupid, Ginger Breadhouse, Darling Charming, Bunny Blanc, Kitty Cheshire, Melody Piper, Jackie Frost, Poppy O'Hair, Apple White, Blondie Lockes, Lily-Bo Peep, Madeline 'Maddie' Xylophone Hatter, Raven Queen, Ashlynn Ella, Duchess Swan, Briar Beauty, Lizzie Hearts, Holly O'Hair (Ever After High: 19)

Nora Bloodgood/Headless Headmistress Bloodgood, Clair, Euna, River Styxx, Peri and Pearl Serpentine, Luna Mothews, Viperine Gorgon, Vandala Doubloons, Isi Dawndancer, Kjersti Trollson, Wydowna Spider, Venus McFlytrap, Rochelle Goyle, Toralei Stripes, Scarah Screams, Silvi Timberwolf, Jinafire Long, Jane Boolittle, Iris Clops, Purrsephone, Meowlody, Ari Hauntington, Gory Fangtell, Gooliope Jellington, Catty Noir, Cleo de Nile, Lagoona Blue, Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Abbey Bominable, Elissabat, Skelita Calaveras, Twyla, Lorna McNessie, Clawdeen Wolf (Monster High: 35)

Carmen Sandiego (where on earth is carmen sandiego 2019: 1)

Clover, Alexandra, Samantha, Mandy (Totally Spies: 4)

Smurfette (Smurf: 1)

Jenny Wakeman (My Life as Teenage Robot: 1)

Lucy Heartfilia, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Mirajane Strauss, Lisanna Strauss, Juvia Lockser, Cana Alberona, Levy McGarden, Sherria Blendy, Yukino Agria, Kagura Mikazuchi, Millianna, Riana, Hisui E. Fiore, Briar, Brandish Myu, Virgo, Aries (Fairy Tail: 18)

Tatsuki Arisawa, Orihime Inoue, Meninas McAllon, Candice Catnipp, Tier Harribel, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, Rangiku Matsumoto, Sui-Feng, Nemu Kurotsuchi, Rukia Kuchiki, Nanao Ise (Bleach: 11)

Vinsmoke Reiju, Wanda, Rebecca, Nami, Tristan, Sadi, Nico Robin, Perona, Nefertari Vivi, Tashigi, Marguerite, Milky, Koala, Gion, Rindo, Mansherry, Cotton, Cosette, Charlotte Pudding, Charlotte Myukuru, Charlotte Praline, Charlotte Amande, Carrot, Camie, Shirahoshi, Boa Hancock, Baby Five, Aphelandra (One Piece: 28)

Charlotte Roselei, Sol Marron, Charmy Pappitson, Noelle Silva, Mimosa Vermillion, Mereoleona Vermillion, Sally, Grey, Vanessa Enoteca (Black Clover: 9)

Setsuna Tokage, Pony Tsunotori, Toru Hagakure, Yui Kodai, Itsuka Kendo, Momo Yaoyorozu, Kyoka Jiro, Ochaco Uraraka, Tsuyu Asui, Mina Ashido, Yu Takeyama, Camie Utsushimi, Mei Hatsume, Nejire Hado, Ryuko Tsuchikawa, Kinoko Komori, Reiko Yanagi, Manami Aiba, Himiko Toga, Mitsuki Bakugo (My Hero Academia: 20)

Lala Satalin Deviluke, Momo, Nana (To-Love-Ru: 3)

Kyoko Takizawa (Bijin Onna Joushi Takizawa-san: 1)

Kyouko Machi, Yuki Kusakabe, Sakie Satou, Hikari Takanashi, Himari Takanashi (Interview with monster girls/Demi-chan wa Kataritai: 5)

Fushimi Tamamo, Fushimi Tenko, Fushimi Osaki, Nakanishi Nakki (High School Inari Tamamo-chan: 4)

Diane, Veronica Liones, Jericho, Derieri, Jenna, Zaneri, Vivian (Seven Deadly Sins/Nanatsu no Taizai: 7)

Asia Argento, Akeno Himejima, Grayfia Lucifuge, Kunou, Elmenhilde Karnstein, Kiyome Abe, Rias Gremory, Ravel Phenex, Koneko Toujou/Shirone, Kuroka Toujou, Sona Sitri, Tsubasa Yura, Tomoe Meguri, Le Fay Pendragon, Momo Hanakai, Seekvaira Agares, Gabriel, Irina Shidou, Bennia, Xenovia Quarta, Serafall Leviathan, Rossweisse (High School DXD: 22)

Maka Albarn, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Tsugumi Harudori, Eruka Frog, Azusa Yumi, Marie Mjolnir, Anastasia Yngling (Soul Eater: 7)

Erina Nakiri, Hisako Arato, Megumi Tadokoro, Yuki Yoshino, Ryoko Sakaki, Ikumi Mito, Taki Tsunozaki, Jun Shiomi, Alice Nakiri, Miyoko Hojo, Nao Sadatsuka, Natsume Sendawara, Orie Sendawara (Shokugeki no Soma: 13)

Miia, Meroune Lorelei/Mero, Miraj, Mokunaii the eleventh, Myuu, Nan Que, Nana, Mosukii, Mimi, Mashu, Manako, Lala, Lato, Liza, Kinu, Kuruwa, Kuu, Kyure, Ils Nineta, Gala, Tionishia, Tito, Tolepas, Flare, Shire, Emeth, Honey, Doppel, Rei, Centorea Shianus, Quess, Queen, Oct, Ruka, Paula, Saane, Urt, Cathyl, Cara, Chizu, Mil, Merino, Freesia, Chevio, Cacasia, Actia, Nubi (Daily Life With A Monster Girl/Monster Musume: 47)

Kuroi Mariko 'Maako', Kuroiwa Konoko, Kuroiso Umi, Ookuro Emi, Kurosaki Kanako, Kurokawa Hijiri (Burakku Gakkou ni Tsutomete Shimatta Sensei: 6)

Sagiri Ameno, Oboro, Nonko Arahabaki, Hibari Ameno, Chisaki Miyazaki, Koyuzu Shigaraki, Yaya Fushiguro, Harumu Yumesaki, Urakata Urara, Nakai Chitose, Katsuragi Miria, Mikogami Matora, Hiougi Karura (Yuragi-sou no Yuuna-san: 13)

Zazie Rainyday, Ku Fei, Konoka Konoe, Kazumi Asakura, Kaede Nagase, Haruna Saotome, Chizuru Naba, Chachamaru Karakuri, Ayaka Yukihiro, Asuna Kagurazaka, Ako Izumi, Akira Okouchi, Nodoka Miyazaki, Yue Ayase, Sayo Aisaka, Setsuna Sakurazaki, Mana Tatsumiya, Mei Sakura, Makie Sasaki, Misora Kasuga, Misa Kakizaki, Madoka Kugimiya, Satomi Hakase, Sakurako Shiina, Yuna Akashi, Chao Lingshen (Negima: 26)

Shigure Kosaka, Miu Furinji, Izayoi, Tsukasa, Raichi Li, Rimi Kokorone, Rachel Stanley, Renka Ma, Jennifer Grey, Kaname Kugatachi, Kisara Nanjo (History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi: 11)

Yukari Sendo, Shizuka Nekonome, Ruby Tojo, Moka Akashiya/Omote/Ura, Mizore Shirayuki, Kurumu Kurono, Kokoa Shuzen, Kahlua Shuzen, Akua Shuzen, Ling Ling Huang, Ririko Kagome, Tamao Ichinose, Rin Otonashi, Ren Otonashi, Ran Otonashi, San Otonashi (Rosario + Vampire: 16)

Benitsubasa, Haihane, Musubi, Natsu, Taki, Kuno, Kaho, Katsuragi, Yashima, Nanami, Kuzuri, Kaiha, Narashino, Namiji, Juusa, Oriha, Kaie, Yahan, Saki, Kujika, Yomi, Shi, Mitsuki, Mitsuha, Sai, Natsuka, Kocho, Hatae, Yuna, Toyotama, Hibiki, Hikari, Uzume, Tsukiumi, Yume, Akitsu, Karasuba, Kazehana, Matsu, Himeko (Sekirei: 40)

Syalis/Suya (Sleepy Princess in Demon's castle: 1)

Okazaki Miku (Gal Gohan: 1)

Usagi Tsukino, Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino, Minako Aino (Sailor Moon: 5)

Winry Rockbell, Catherine Elle Armstrong, Lust (Fullmetal Alchemist: 3)

Suzuna Taki, Karin Koizumi, Mamori Anezaki (Eyeshield 21: 3)

Zoe Park/Park Ha Neul, Mira Kim/Kim Mi Jin, Joy Hong/Hong Jae Hye, Kim Yui (Lookism: 4)

Dal Dal Choi, Moon Young Lee, Hye Shin Kim (Girls of the Wild's: 3)

Mercedes (Fukumaden: 1)

Saionji Tsubasa, Kujou Minori, Sugino Kaho (Ojousama no Shimobe: 3)

Chitoge Kirisaki, Yui Kanakura, Seishiro Tsugumi, Ruri Miyamoto, Paula McCoy, Marika Tachibana, Kosaki Onodera, Haru Onodera (Nisekoi: 8)

Saya Takagi, Shizuka Marikawa (Highschool of the dead: 2)

Mei Ebino (Hatsukoi Zombie: 1)

Gogo Tomago, Honey Lemon, Jasmine, Fa Mulan, Merida, Belle, Alice, Esmeralda, Jane Porter, Violet Parr, Tamora Calhoun, Amelia Smollet, Rapunzel, Roxanne, Sylvia Marpole, Tinkerbell, Sally (Disney: 17)

Chel, Astrid Hofferson, Ruffnut Eugene Thorston, Penny Peterson (Dreamworks: 4)

Addie McCallister, Mavis Dracula (Sony: 2)

Luna Lovegood, Ginevra/Ginny Weasley, Cho Chang, Hermione Granger (Harry Potter: 4)

Violet Baudelaire (A Series of Unfortunate Events: 1)

Koriand'r/Starfire, Raven/Rachel Roth, Zatanna Zatara, Miss Martian/Megan/M'gann M'orzz, Kara Zor-El/Supergirl, Kara Zor-L/Power Girl, Barbara Gordon/Batgirl, Harley Quinn, Lois Lane, Tara Markov/Terra, Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost (Arrowverse version), Copperhead, Felicity Smoak (Arrowverse version), Dana Tan, Selina Kyle (Gotham version) Melanie Walker/Ten, Pamela Lillian Isley/Poison Ivy, Death (DC: 18)

Mary Jane 'MJ' Watson, Laura Kinney/X-23, Janet Van Dyne/Wasp, Kamala Khan/Ms. Marvel, Ororo Monroe/Storm, Crystal, Gwen Stacy/Spider-Woman, Felicia Hardy/Black Cat, Cindy Moon/Silk, Amora/Enchantress, Molly Hayes, Greer Grant Nelson/Tigra, Kitty Pryde, Jean Grey, Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow, Vivian, Anna Marie/Rogue, Susan Storm (Marvel: 18)

Zia Rashid, Sadie Kane, Silena Beauregard, Piper McLean, Prickly Pear, Zoe Nightshade, Juniper, Ella, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Gunilla, Annabeth Chase, Bianca di Angelo (Percy Jackson/Riordan: 12)

Wednesday (Addams Family: 1)

Felicia, Charlotte, Beruka, Peri, Camilla, Elise, Scarlet, Effie, Flora, Selkie, Rinkah, Oboro, Setsuna, Hana, Sakura, Hinoka, Kagero, Lyn, Sully, Sumia, Lissa, Tiki, Maribelle, Panne, Nowi, Olivia, Say'ri, Aversa (Fire Emblem: 28)

Winona, Hilda, Rosa, Whitney, Valerie, Viola, Skyla, Shauna, Shauntal, Serena, May, Sabrina, Plumeria, Phoebe, Roxie, Roxanne, Olivia, Misty, Mina, Maylene, Mallow, Korrina, Kahili, Lillie, Jasmine, Iris, Fennel, Flannery, Gardenia, Elesa, Acerola, Bianca, Cynthia, Courtney, Caitlin, Candice, Diantha (Pokemon: 37)

Krystal, Samus Aran, White Mage, Hariet, Princess Daisy, Peach, Riju, Mipha, Cia, Paya, Linkie, Red, Jessica Albert, Fleurette, Debora Briscoletti (Nintendo: 15)

Felicia, Fong Ling, Lilith Aensland, Hsien-Ko, Katt, Lynne, Maya Fey, Nina, Athena Cykes, Maki Genryusai (Capcom: 10)

Mai Shiranui, Rimururu, Suzu, Sonia, Shermie, Thief Arthur, Xiao Lon, Yuri, Pupa Salgueiro, Shizuku Misawa, Iroha, Kula Diamond, Alice Garnet Nakata, Lynn Baker, Moe Habana (SNK: 15)

Kairi, Namine, Xion, Aqua, Olette (Kingdom Hearts: 5)

Shantae, Risky Boots, Sky, Rottytops 'Rotty', Twitch, Vinegar, Nega (Shantae: 7)

Marie Korbel, Minette, Feng, Cerebella, Valerie 'Valentine', Nadia Fortune, Filia, Robo-Fortune, Carol 'Painwheel' (Skullgirls: 9)

Cala Maria (Cuphead: 1)

Shantotto, Yuna, Y'shtola Rhul, Diana, Alba, Lightning/Claire Farron, Aria Luricara, Qun'mi Tru'e, Belle, Mutsuki Chiharano, Emina Hanaharu, Deuce, Rem Tokimiya, Seven, Sice, Cinque, Cater, Cindy Aurum, Lunafreya 'Luna' Nox Fleuret, Oerba Dia Vanille, Alyssa Zaidelle, Oerba Yun Gang, Serah Farron, Fran, Lulu, Rikku, Paine, Yuffie Kisaragi, Tifa Lockhart, Refia (Final Fantasy series: 30)

Ushimaru, Yuyaki, Yoshimitsu, Yagyu, Yomi, Yumi, Yozakura, Soji, Super Sonico, Seimei, Shiki, Ryona, Renka, Kafuru, Hanabi, Ryobi, Nachi, Misato, Mirai, Murasaki, Murakumo, Miyabi, Minori, Kumi, Kochou, Asuka, Katsuragi, Ayame, Ikaruga, Homura, Hibari, Haruka, Hikage (Senran Kagura: 33)

Dizzy, Jam Kuradoberi, May (Guilty Gear: 3)

Rui Kagamiya, Rei Kurosawa, Mio Amakura, Maya Amakura, Miu Hinasaki, Yuri Kozukata, Hisoka Kurosawa, Ruka Minazuki (Fatal Frame: 8)

Lara Croft (Tomb Raider: 1)

Flonne, Seraphina, Usalia, Fuka, Desco, Rozalin (Disgaea: 6)

Yukari Takeba, Fuuka Yamagishi, Mitsuru Kirijo, Isako Toriumi, Emiri Kanou, Saori Hasegawa, Rio Iwasaki, Saki Konishi, Naoto Shirogane, Rise Kujikawa, Yukiko Amagi, Chie Satonaka, Noriko Kashiwagi, Ai Ebihara, Marie, Haru Okumura, Ann Takamaki, Makoto Niijima, Futaba Sakura, Tae Takemi, Hifumi Togo, Sadayo Kawakami, Chihaya Mifune, Ichiko Ohya, Mika, Shiho Suzui (Persona: 26)

Xianghua, Viola, Talim, Taki, Setsuka, Pyrrha Alexandra, Natsu, Lynette, Kamikirimusi, Cassandra Alexandra, Hualin, Hilde, Ivy Valentine (Soulcalibur: 13)

Kitana, Jade, D'Vorah, Cassie Cage, Tanya, Skarlet, Sheeva, Sareena, Nitara, Mileena (Mortal Kombat: 10)

Chun-Li, Karin Kanzuki, Cammy, Xiayu, Satsuki, Santamu, Sakura Kasugano, Rose, Rainbow Mika/Mika Nanakawa, Noembelu, Nanase, Marz, Makoto, Menat, Enero, Elena, Effie, Aprile, Fevrier, Ingrid, Ibuki, Kei Chitose, Juri, Juni, Juli, Jianyu, Rifa, Toli, Tonfa, Anna (Street Fighter: 30)

Michelle Chang, Miharu Hirano, Anna Williams, Josie Rizal, Emilie De Rochefort, Eliza, Master Raven, Lucky Chloe, Asuka Kazama, Ling Xiaoyu, Zafina (Tekken: 11)

Lisa Hamilton, Leifang, Kokoro, Kasumi, Honoka, Hitomi, Christie, Ayane, Tina Armstrong, Nyotengu, Mila, Marie Rose, Luna, Momiji, Misaki, Fiona, Alpha-152, Tamaki, Rio, Phase Four (Dead or Alive: 20)

Noel Vermillion, Taokaka, Es, Makoto Nanaya, Kuon Glamred Stroheim, Kokonoe Mercury, Bullet, Hinata Himezuru, Eight, Litchi Faye Ling, Els von Klagen, Kajun Faycott, Chachakaka, Mei Amanohokosaka (Blazblue: 14)

Alice/Alipheese Fateburn XVI, Granberia, Sara, Erubetie, Soapy/Crab Girl, Emily, Frog Girl A, Frog Girl B, Rami/Imp, Remi, Rumi, Dragon Pup/Papi, Tiny Lamia/Teeny, Goblin Girl/Gob, Vampire Girl/Vanilla (Monster Girl Quest: 15)

Elora, Lila, Bianca (Spyro: 3)

Hydro Girl, Courtney Gears, Angela Cross, Sasha Phyronix, Vendra Prog, Talwyn Apogee, Cora Veralux, Starlene/Hoverboard girl (Ratchet & Clank: 8)

Ashelin Praxis, Tess, Keira Hagai (Jak & Daxter: 3)

Jane Shepard, EDI, Kasumi Goto, Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, Nyreen Kandros (Mass Effect: 5)

Princess Daphne (Dragon's Lair: 1)

Shina, Mavin, Lenaelle, Octavia, Hari, Gork, Samane, Marina, Lupa, Salem, Abrael, Maika, Treasure, Queen Titania, Arianne, Malina, Sherly, Kameyala, Niki Vignae, Princess Noemy, Mordana, Cheryl, Clarysse, Wang, Louise/Bunny's mother, Deitra, Virginia, Norou, Vissihar, Mala, Levitya, Notka, Fanny, Fione, Murakawa (Harem Heroes: 35)

Alyssa, Diabolos, Baal, Amon, Undine, Nike, Lilim Luxuria, Quetzalcoatl, Jabberwock, Huanglong, Fenrir, Gaia, Amaterasu, Aphrodite, Uranus, Tezcatlipoca, Ramiel, Ragaraja, Motu, Nyarlathotep (Kamihime: 20)

Karin, Kuran, Mebuki Kozue, Moegi (Yomeiro Choice: 4)

Velma, Daphne (Scooby-Doo: 2)

Claire (Cartoon Go: 1)

Ichigo (Osawari Island: 1)

Hana Aoi (Oumagadoki Zoo: 1)

Yuno Gasai (Future Diary: 1)

Takano Hitomi (Hitomi-chan Is Shy With Strangers: 1)

Megumi Amano (Amano Megumi wa Suki Darake!: 1)

Beli, Kyanna, Kyu, Lola, Nikki, Tiffany, Celeste (HuniePop: 7)

Hestia (DanMachi: 1)

Kiriha, Sunao Sumeragi, Kokuyou, Kukuri, Kyouka, Bakura, Mimane Miyou, Takano Tagusari, Ouhi Oriobana (Tsugumomo: 9)

Aim-E Sparks, Jessy, Sasha, Coral, Miyu, Andriella, Pearl, Lara, Shannon, Devi, Liv (Booty Calls: 11)

Iro, Elle, Bonnibel (Crush Crush: 3)

Tomoko Kuroki, Yu Naruse (WataMote: 2)

Dart (Toad Girl Recolour), Malia (Mershark) (Monster girl encyclopedia: 2)

Red Hood (Semi-Oc, Based on Little Red Riding Hood: 1)

Nora, Eve, Greta, Phoebe, Ai, Beda, Xina, Roro, Genko, Fran (OC: 10)

**Whew! That's one longest list I ever make…And painstickenly look through many wikis to add/change any characters for this story.**

**Now how will Naruto deal with his sudden massive harem? How will everyone else deal with it, even the fact that they are going to marry someone younger or is now in harem? What kind of stuff will we see? How will things turn out? Will we know why did Chao do that when she add a certain page to the contract and recuiting some certain people? Hmm…What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed out.**


End file.
